Mi hermana
by Black Rose -IMZ
Summary: Sus ojos eran enormes. Enormes, tiernos y feroces a la vez. Eran del color de una gema, del color del rubí, con motas anaranjadas, y… Tristes. Estaban tristes y envueltos en lágrimas.
1. Única

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa… Bueno, aquí esta lo alocada escritora que no tiene nada mejor que hacer y que, como le aburre un poco escribir siempre lo mismo, de vez en cuando escribe algo completamente distinto. Aquí les traigo esta historia, que es originalmente un One-Shot, pero era muy largo así que lo corté en dos partes… La otra la subiré el domingo. Claro, dependiendo de cuanto guste.**

**Ya sé, no es un TixPo… Ya se que la tentación es grande, pero por favor abstenerse de poner babosadas como "Tixpo es mejor, esto no sirve" o "¿Tai Lung? ¿Enserio? Debes estar loca, dijiste que te gustaba el TixPo… Bla, Bla, Bla". Si van a criticar, por favor que sea críticas constructivas, con coherencia y sin insultos.**

**Creo que no tengo nada más que decir, excepto que espero que les guste… **

**Kung fa panda no me pertenece… De ser así, Tai Lung seguiría vivo, con diez novias y viviendo la vida loca por algún lugar de China XD**

**Única**

Sus ojos eran enormes. Enormes, tiernos y feroces a la vez. Eran del color de una gema, del color del rubí, con motas anaranjadas, y… Tristes. Estaban tristes y envueltos en lágrimas.

Aquel dia, me escapé del Palacio de Jade y corrí más allá del bosque de bambú… No se porque fui, solo quise salir a dar una vuelta. Mi padre no estaba, hace un par de días que se había ido, y aun no volvía. Llegué a una especie de colina y allí la vi. Estaba sentada en el suelo, con las piernitas cruzadas en posición de loto y la espalda apoyada en un árbol.

Quise acercarme, mas no lo hice. La observé de lejos, escondido tras un árbol… Frente a ella, había unas cuantas fichas de madera tiradas en el césped, recuerdo que yo tenia unas parecidas cuando era mas chico. Aquella cachorra las observaba y sollozaba, sin más, lo que se me hizo aun más raro. _¿Se le habrán roto?_ Me pregunté, pero entonces, ella intentó tomar una de esas fichas con la punta de los dedos y colocarla parada en el suelo. Le tembló la mano y, finalmente, centímetros antes de lograr su cometido, aquella madera se rompió.

Ella rugió, increíblemente fuerte, y golpeó el suelo, furiosa. Yo solo pude mirar, impresionado… Era muy fuerte.

–Sé que estas ahí— La oí decir. Su voz era tierna, como la de cualquier niña, pero un poco ronca.

No me moví, era imposible que me haya visto, y tampoco hice algún ruido como para que me escuchara. Solo procuré que el tronco de aquel árbol me cubriera por completo.

— ¡Te he oído, imbecil! ¡Sal de ahí!—,

Wou, que carácter. Era obvio que me hablaba a mí. Pero… ¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí? _¡Es una bruja!_ Casi grité, pero en ese momento una mano de pelaje anaranjado me tomó del hombro derecho y me obligó a voltearme. ¡Auch! Eso me dolió aun más que cualquier golpe que me haya dado hasta el momento ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí y no la oí? Yo tenia un buen oído, con ocho años, casi ningún sonido pasaba desapercibido para mi.

—Yo… Yo…

Tartamudee y ni siquiera supe porque. Quería hablar, pero solo conseguía gesticular y mover de un lado a otro los brazos. Tal vez sea esa mirada de mala muerte, tal vez el leve gruñido que emitía, o tal vez que su cola serpenteaba en el aire, furiosa… No. Eran sus ojos, aquel color rubí envuelto en lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué me espiabas?— Quiso saber. Yo también — ¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Es que acaso tienes miedo?—.

En ese momento, su voz detonaba la misma furia que cuando gritó, pero con algo mas… Bajo la mirada a suelo y me soltó. Pude ver lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y su pecho subía y bajaba irregularmente por culpa de los sollozos. No se porque, quise abrazarla. Pero no lo hice, no pude. Ella me soltó y corrió hasta quedar, otra vez, bajo la sombra de aquel árbol.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?— Le pregunté, parado en mi lugar. ¿Por qué no podía moverme?

—No te importa. Vete—.

Era una orden. ¿Ella me estaba ordenando a mí? Algo en mi estomago se revolvió, a mi nadie me daba ordenes… Chiquilla mal humorada. Yo soy amable y ¿Ella? Ella me ordena que me valla ¡Claro que no! Puse rectos los hombros y, a zancadas, caminé en su dirección. Se que me oyó, pero no volteo a verme.

—Te he dicho que te vallas. Déjame sola— Volvió a ordenar.

Yo solo sonreí y, parado junto a ella, recargué mi hombro en el tronco del árbol. Siguió sin voltear a verme, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada fija en sus fichas, que aun seguían en el suelo… ¿Por qué me ignora?

—Lo siento, niña. No veo tu nombre en el árbol—.

Ella levantó la cabeza, con la mirada fija en algún lugar frente a ella. Sonreí, tal vez volteaba a verme. Pero no… Levantó una zarpa y mostró sus garras. Yo tragué grueso, no por miedo a ella, claro que no, pero estoy seguro que esas cosas podían rebanarme el cuello. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. En vez de eso, apoyó una de sus "agraciadas" garras en el tronco del árbol y talló una palabra.

—Listo, mi nombre está ahí. Ahora vete—.

Leí la palabra y casi me ahogó al contener una carcajada… Esa chiquilla tiene que estar de broma.

— Claro. Me dirás que ese es tu nombre— Me burlé —Ya, enserio ¿Cómo te llamas?—.

Ella volteó a verme ¡Al fin! Esbozó una ladina sonrisa y arqueó una ceja. Había visto ese gesto en miles de personas, pero jamás me pareció tan odioso.

—Si no me crees, no es mi problema—.

—Claro que lo es— Repliqué, ni siquiera sé porque —Si no se tu nombre ¿Cómo esperas que te diga el mío?—.

—No me interesa tu nombre—.

Esta niña es rara… No le conteste. Solo la observé por unos minutos, mientras ella me ignoraba olímpicamente y trataba de parar una ficha de madera sin destrozarla. ¿Es que enserio no puede hacerlo? ¡Es fácil!

— ¿Te ayudo con eso?— Le pregunté. Ella no contestó.

Rodé los ojos y, sin preguntar, caminé hasta quedar delante de ella y me senté en el suelo… Solo le quedaban tres fichas, las otras estaban destrozadas, y era claro que cualquiera que tocara la destrozaría igual que a las otras. Esperé a que tomara una ficha y, antes de que hiciera algún movimiento, coloqué mi mano alrededor de la suya.

Se sintió raro. Una especie de cosquilleó, el cual traté de ignorar. Ella levantó la mirada hacia mí y yo esbocé una burlona sonrisa.

— Escucha, tienes que ser cuidadosa— Dije, recordando las palabras de mi padre —Tómalo con calma y tomate tu tiempo. Metaliza que esto es algo valioso, algo que quieres—.

Ella me miraba, mientras yo guiaba su mano. Hice lo mismo otras dos veces, hasta que las tres fichas estuvieron colocadas una a la par de otra. Sonreí, victorioso, al ver como ella arrugaba el entrecejo y miraba contrariada las fichas… Yo solía hacer los mismos ejercicios, mi padre me enseñó a controlar la fuerza desde pequeño.

— Emm… Ya puedes soltarme la mano— Murmuró ella.

Rápidamente le solté la mano. No se porqué, pero en ese momento sentí caliente toda la cara y el rubor cubrió mis mejillas. Suerte que mi pelaje lo tapaba… La miré de reojo, pero ella estaba muy ocupada con sus fichas como para mirarme.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Me dirás tu nombre?— Insistí.

—Ya lo sabes— Respondió, señalando el tronco del árbol, y pude notar algo de molestia en su voz.

Otra vez, rodé los ojos… Bien, no insistiría en eso. Era obvio que no me lo diría. Al menos, no el verdadero.

Miré a mi alrededor, como buscando algo. A ella parecía no importarle que yo estuviera allí, aunque tampoco parecía agradarle de todo… Sonreí. A ella parecía exasperarle todo y se veía divertida con el entrecejo fruncido. Yo estaba aburrido, así que ¿Por qué no molestar solo un poquito?

—Si adivino tu nombre ¿Me lo dirás? — No respondió, solo se encogió de hombres. Me llevé un dedo a la mandíbula y miré hacía arriba, en expresión pensativa —Puede ser… ¿Ming? ¿Ling? ¿Mei-Ling?...

Ella, a cada nombre, respondía con un "Pareces tonto" o alguna palabra medianamente ofensiva… Esta niña tiene peor carácter que las viejas del Valle de la Paz. Entonces, se me ocurrió algo. Solo una bromita.

—Bien, si ninguno de esos es tu nombre...— Dije, dejando las palabras al aire. A miré, fingiendo examinarla de arriba abajo. Ella pareció molestarse con ese gesto, ya que me gruñó, pero no le hice caso —Garras, colmillos y unos ojos rojos y malos… ¿No serás un monstruo?—.

Ella me miró, me miró… Y me miró. Una mirada perdida, pensativa. Yo sonreí, y estuve a punto de soltar una carcajada, de no ser porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella se colocó de pie y tres fichas de madera impactaron dolorosamente en mi rostro.

— ¡Si! ¡Tal vez sea un monstruo! ¡¿Y que?!—.

* * *

— ¿Tai Lung?— Llamó una voz. Se oyó lejana y la ignoré — ¡Tai Lung, te estoy hablando!—.

Pegué un respingo y me llevé las manos a las orejas al oír el grito de mi padre… No se veía contento con mi falta de interés. Y con razón. Estábamos en el salón de los héroes. El había llegado esta mañana, llevaba horas hablándome sobre no-se-que, y yo muy perdido en algo que sucedió hace una semana.

—Perdón— Murmuré —Estaba distraído—.

— ¿Y se puede saber porque?—.

—Emm… yo… solo…

¿Qué le decía? "papá he conocido a una niña con muy mal carácter, que me golpeó con tres fichas de madera y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ella"… No, sonaba muy tonto y era ridículo.

—Tai Lung, ¿Sucede algo que deba saber?—.

Parecía preocupado. Tenia que dar una explicación… Pero yo no tenía ninguna. Así que solo negué y el continuó hablando. Al parecer, adoptaría a una niña del orfanato de Bao Gu. Al parecer, seria una hija mas para él y una estudiante también. Me explicó que ella tenía un carácter especial , me dijo que era menor que yo y me pidió que la tratara bien. No le puse replica y solo contesté un "Esta bien", pero no me parecía una gran idea.

Y, al dia siguiente, cuando la vi siguió sin parecerme una gran idea… Shifu fue a despertarme a mi cuarto y, sin darme tiempo a desayunar, me llevó hasta el salón de los héroes. Durante todo el camino, lo miré de reojo. Se veía emocionado por presentarme a _la nenita_, lo que no me agrado. Mucho menos cuando, al llegar, vi a aquella cachorra de tigre junto a Oogway.

Estaban de espaldas, mirando el estanque de lágrimas sagradas, pero no había manera de confundirme… Era ella. Y lo confirmé cuando voltearon.

—Tai Lung, ella es Tigresa— Nos presentó Shifu —Tigresa, el es mi hijo Tai Lung—.

Ella mi miró, con el entrecejo fruncido, como si no creyera lo que veía, mas no dijo nada… ¡Jah! La niña tonta me recuerda. Un incomodo silencio se formó en el lugar. Oogway me miraba, cauteloso, y Shifu parecía nervioso. Finalmente, me decidí a hablar.

—Hola… Tigresa— Saludé, con mi mejor sonrisa altanera.

—Hola— Masculló ella.

_Hola._ Solo hola… Otra vez, me molesto su indiferencia. Su tono de voz tan tierno, pero que a la vez parecía un insulto. Y Shifu pareció notarlo, ya que colocó una mano en mi hombro y me dio un apretón. Se que esperaba que yo la tratara bien a ella, que nos lleváramos bien. Pero ¡Por favor! Hace tan solo una semana esa niña casi me desfiguró la cara con unas fichas de madera. Eso, creo yo, no es amabilidad.

—Joven, Tai Lung— Habló Oogway, con una mano en la espalda de ella. Odiaba ese tono de voz —Shifu es padre adoptivo de Tigresa, así como tuyo, por lo tanto ella es una hermana para ti. Solo esperamos que la trates bien—.

Yo asentí. Si abría la boca, no se ni que iba a decir… Unos minutos después, Shifu y Oogway salieron del salón hablando sobre algo que no me importaba, dejándonos solos a mí y a Tigresa. Ella, inmediatamente, se alejó de mí y se fue a sentar al borde del estanque, en posición de loto. Yo la observé.

Shifu se veía emocionado con ella y Oogway nunca me trató así, con tal confianza. ¿Por qué a ella si? Miles de ideas pasaron por mi mente… Tirarla al estanque y salir corriendo. Buscar algún bicho y ponérselo en la cabeza. Bromas inofensivas, pero que a cualquier niña le molestaría. Querían que fuéramos hermanos ¿No? Bien, seria un ejemplar perfecto de hermano mayor.

Pero no… No pude. Me acerqué a ella, intenté empujarla, pero la imagen de aquellos ojos de rubí envueltos en lágrimas me detuvo. No pude y aquello, aquella sensación de debilidad, me molestó más de lo que me imaginé.

* * *

_¿Qué tiene ella de especial?_ Me pregunté en la noche, acostado en mi cama, mirando al techo… En todo el dia la evite. Entrené el doble, medité a solas. Lo que sea para no encontrármela, aunque ella tampoco hizo gran cosa por hablarme. Se la pasó todo el día con Oogway, hablando de vaya alguien a saber que.

—No… No… No soy un monstruo…

La voz de ella, en la habitación de al lado, me llamó la atención… Sollozaba y repetía una y otra vez lo mismo. A través del fino papel de la pared, la vi dar vueltas una y otra vez en la cama. Estaba dormida y parecía tener una pesadilla.

La ignoré… La ignoré… Y la ignoré. Hasta que sus sollozos se hicieron insoportable. Me levanté de mi cama y, sin saber bien qué estaba haciendo, salí de mi cuarto. En cuanto estuve frente a su puerta, me arrepentí de haber ido. ¿Qué carajos hacía ahí? Me reprendí una y otra vez. Ella no era nada. Solo una niña huérfana con suerte, una niña rara que se había ganado la lastima de Shifu.

Molesto conmigo mismo, me volví a mi cuarto… Pero las noches siguientes, pasó lo mismo. Ella tenía pesadillas y lloraba en dormida, siempre despertaba con los ojos enrojecidos. Lo que solo le servia para conseguir la atención de Oogway y Shifu. ¡Esto era insoportable! Era como tener a una bebé, todos a su alrededor para consentirla. Yo la ignoraba, dia tras dia, y ella parecía hacer lo mismo.

Shifu nos entrenaba a ambos… A mi me dejaba ejercicios en el circuito y se iba con ella. Le hablaba sobre meditar, sobre como controlar bien su fuerza. Le enseñaba a pelear y defenderse. ¡Ahora se de donde salieron esas fichas! ¡Eran las mías!

—Tai Lung— Me llamó mi padre.

No contesté, estaba enojado y solo quería golpear los malditos muñecos del madera y destrozarlos… En realidad, era a Tigresa a quien quería golpear. Pero no podía, por dos razones: Una, Shifu me mataría y dos, tampoco podía golpearla. Si lo intentaba, estaba seguro que mi puño se detendría a un centímetro de su rostro. La vería ahí, parada frente mió, con los ojos abiertos como platos y el temor en su mirada, y ya no podría ni tocarla. Eso era lo que mas me enfurecía.

— ¡Tai Lung!—.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Rompí el brazo del muñeco y voltee a verlos. Tigresa estaba levemente escondida tras de Shifu, solo un brazos, ocultando su miedo, pero conozco su mirada y se que le asustó. Me sentí una basura —Perdón. No quise…

Shifu alzó una mano, para que callara… Estaba molesto, demasiado molesto, y agradecí a los dioses que no se pusiera a gritarme justo en ese momento.

—Solo iba a preguntarte si querías bajar al valle con nosotros— Dijo. Pero si mirada me dijo lo contrario —Será mejor que te quedes y limpies esto. Más tarde hablaremos—.

Sin más que decir, le hizo una seña a Tigresa para que lo siguiera y salió del salón… Ella se demoró un poco mas, parada en su lugar. Me miraba fijamente, con una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación. Arrugué el entrecejo, tratando de imitar aquel gesto de ella y hacerlo ver igual de ofensivo que cuando ella lo hacía, pero estoy seguro que no fue lo mismo. Nadie, puede imitarla. Es _Única_. Y eso es lo que mas detesto. Es única, si, la única que puede hacerme enfadar y, en menos de un segundo, hacerme sentir un completo idiota.

Shifu la llamó desde afuera y ella, sin decir nada, simplemente se fue… Yo quedé solo. En medio de lo que anteriormente fue un muñeco de entrenamiento.

—Los sentimientos son… Algo raro ¿No crees, joven Tai Lung?—.

La voz de Oogway desde la puerta sonó calmada, transmitiendo aquella paz y tranquilidad de siempre, pero algo burlona a la vez… ¡Maldita tortuga!

—Con todo respeto, maestro. No estoy de ánimos para un sermón— Respondí.

El chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza. Yo me giré hacia los muñecos, me senté en el suelo.

—Con esa actitud, solo conseguirás que ella te tema. O peor, que te odie—.

—Que bien— Mascullé —Así no me preocupo por alejarla—.

No había caso en mentirle a esa tortuga. Parecía saberlo todos… Estoy seguro, que hasta sabe que le llamo tortuga vieja en mi mente.

—Haz lo que quieras, Tai Lung. Son tus decisiones y las consecuencias te pertenecerán solo a ti— Dijo, parecía un poco enfadado. ¿Y eso que significa? —Por cierto, se fueron al restaurante del Sr. Ping—.

¿Y eso que me importa a mi?... Me giré para encararlo, pero ya no estaba. Se había ido.

Decidí limpiar aquel desastre, solo para ocuparme de algo. Pero en menos de una hora, me sorprendí a mi mismo bajando las escaleras del palacio a cuatro patas… Clavé las garras en el suelo y me detuve, confundido. ¿Qué carajos hacia aquí? Tendría que estar adentro, destrozando más muñecos. Sin embargo, reanudé la marcha y no pude detenerme.

En menos de diez minutos, atravesé el pueblo en dirección del restaurante del ganso ese… Apenas llegué, los vi sentados en una de las mesas, y yo me subí a un árbol para poder espiar. Shifu le estaba contando algo a Tigresa, quien sonreía y escuchaba atentamente. Tenía una linda sonrisa y sus ojos se iluminaban, resaltando las motas anaranjadas en medio de aquel color carmín. Era muy linda.

_¿Linda? ¿Qué carajos pienso?_ Esa mocosa de cinco o seis años no es linda. Es solo una chiquilla insoportable, que pretende encajar en un lugar al que no pertenece… Salté del árbol y estuve a punto de irme, pero algo me detuvo. Una risa. Era melodiosa, tierna y discreta. Era de Tigresa.

Rápidamente me voltee y lo que vi no me agradó… Un panda. Un panda, más o menos de la misma edad de Tigresa, feo, y regordete, estaba hablando con ella y también reía. Ambos reían.

**Continuará…**

**Bueno, hasta aquí la primera parte. Como ya dije, subiré el otro cap el domingo… Antes de que hablan de mas, porque nunca falta el que saca a relucir la cronología de los hechos en la peli, diré que ya se que tal vez Tai Lung es mucho mayor que Po y Tigresa, que cuando Shifu la adopto a ella el ya estaba encadenado y sometido en prisión. Pero se me ocurrió que podría ser una linda idea. No se, ustedes critique… **

**Sin mas que decir, me retiro… ¡Paz! **


	2. El Rollo

**Hola. Tal como prometí, aquí vengo con el segundo capitulo de esta corta y tierna historia... (Voz: ¡Aleluya! Esta tipa cumplió con la fecha de publicación)... Ok, tal vez no sea tan tierna la historia. Pero algo es algo.**

**Solo quisiera aclarar unas cositas... **

**Primero: Tai Lung aún es un niño, tiene entre ocho y nueve años, es supuestamente tres años mayor que Tigresa. Pero no se queden en una sola edad, ya que el fic transcurre a lo largo de varios años, contando como ellos conviven juntos. Como su reilación como hermanos se va afianzando y, tal vez, llegando a algo más por parte de alguno.**

**Segundo: ¡Olvídense de Po!... Nuestro adorado panda no tiene gran participación en el fic y, pese a quien le pese, NO es de mucha importancia para la pequeña Tigresa.**

**Y tercero:... Creo que no lo hay xD Así que mejor los dejo con el siguiente cap.**

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece... De lo contrario, Tai Lung no habría muerto y Tigresa no estaría soltera xD**

* * *

**El Rollo.**

Me acerqué hasta la entrara de aquel local y ma escondí tras el muro, asomando únicamente la cabeza. Lo suficiente para verlos... Tigresa estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa, con las piernitas cruzadas y las manos en sus rodillas, tan tierna como siempre. En frente de ella, aquel panda estaba sentado en una silla que, seguramente, el mismo habría acarreado desde otra mesa vacía, ya que no pertenecía a esa mesa.

— ¿Tigresa?— Le oí decir —Es muy bonito. Igual que tu—.

¡Es solo un nombre!... Las regordetas mejillas del oso se tiñeron de rojo, a la vez que agachaba la mirada y jugaba con sus pulgares. Tigresa sonrió y se ruborizó, aunque solo un poco.

¡Voy a vomitar!

—Gracias— Respondió ella.

Wou, su voz me sonó rara sin aquel toque de "vete al demonio" tan usual con el que se dirigía a mi... Rara, pero tierna.

Aquel panda no me agradaba... Gordo, torpe y feo. ¿Por que Tigresa hablaba con él? ¿Por que parecía tan entretenida con los ingenuos comentarios de ese niño? Recordé aquella tarde, cuando la vi en el prado e intente ser amable. Ella me ignoró, me gritó y me aventó esas cosas de madera a la cara.

No me di cuenta de que tenia la mandíbula tensa hasta que esta me dolió, ni de que cerraba las manos en puños hasta que mis propias garras me lastimaron... De repente, solo quería entrar y golpear a ese niño. No me importaba que Shifu estuviera en aquella mesa en medio de un partido de mahjong junto al Sr. Ping. Quería utilizar la enorme barriga de ese oso como saco de boxeo. Pero ¿Por que? No tendría que molestarme esto. Tendría que darme igual.

Decidí por dar media vuelta e irme. Si mi padre me veía, me llevaría la reprimenda del año y espiar a una mocosa de cinco años y sus amistades raras no valían aquel precio... Pero no me fui al palacio, ni siquiera cerca. Corriendo a cuatro patas, me dirigí más allá del bosque de bambú. A aquel prado, donde en lo alto de una colina, estaba un árbol alto y de grueso tronco.

Me detuve a la sombra de este y... No supe ni que hacia ahí. Por largos minutos, me quedé parado frente al tronco, con la vista fija en aquel nombre que ella había tallado en la madera: _Tigresa._

Entonces, sin pensarlo, eché hacia atrás mi puño y lo hice impactar con toda mi fuerza sobre aquel nombre... La madera crujió y mi huella quedó marcada ahí. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y no pude evitar emitir un maullido. Eso dolió como mil demonios, sin embargo, me sentía mejor. Así que lo repetí.

* * *

Cuando volví, el cielo ya estaba medianamente oscuro. El sol se había ocultado ya, aunque aun no era de noche. Shifu y Tigresa ya había vuelto del valle, ella estaba en valla a saber alguien donde y Shifu me esperaba en las escaleras... Al principio no me gritó. Pues vio mis manos lastimadas y, mientras las vendaba, solo me preguntó una y otra vez si todo iba bien, si que me pasaba o si tenía algún problema con Tigresa. Incluso me ofreció hablar los tres juntos, para aclarar cualquier problema. Pero lo que el no sabia era que ni yo mismo sabia que problema tenia con ella, así que me negué.

Eso si, me mando a la cama sin cenar ¡Estúpidos castigos de padres regañones!... Tigresa tenia la culpa. Ela era quien me molestaba, ella era quien me provocaba esa tonta sensación de hormigueos en el estomago, nauseas supongo yo, por su culpa Shifu no me prestaba atención y pasaba menos tiempo conmigo. Ella acaparaba la atención ¡Hasta la de Oogway!

Al dia siguiente, mientras entrenábamos, Shifu se fue a no se donde y nos dejó solos en el salón... Yo mantenía el equilibrio en la tortuga de jade y Tigresa golpeaba los muñecos de madera, con fuerza y agilidad casi idéntica a la mía. Y digo casi, porque se que puedo hacerlo mejor que ella.

Traté de ignorarla. No quería ni mirarla, aun seguía enojado con ella. Pero podía sentir sus ojos clavados en mi nuca... ¿Acaso me estaba observando? Entonces, sin más opción, voltee a verla. Ella inmediatamente giró su rostro hacia otro lado y golpee los muñecos, con mas fuerza aun. Sonreí, no se porque, pero sonreí.

—¿Que tanto me miras?— Me burlé.

—No te estoy mirando—.

Habló rápido, tanto que me costó entenderle. Estaba nerviosa.

—Negarlo solo hará que yo tenga la razón— Canturree.

Debo admitir, que cuando me lo propongo soy insoportable.

Ella gruñó y le propino tal golpe al muñeco que le arrancó dos brazos a la vez... Pff. Yo podía destrozarlos por completo de un golpe. Volteó a verme, furiosa, con las fosas nasales a punto de echar fuego y las puntas de sus colmillos apareciendo con cada gruñido.

—Cállate, cabeza de chorlito—.

—Uuuh. La bebita se enojó—.

—¡Cállate, tonto!—.

No pude evitar reír, al verla con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, las mejillas infladas y esbozando un pequeño puchero... Con un salto hacia atrás, bajé de la tortuga de jade y camine hacia ella, que murmuró algo parecido a "fanfarrón" al ver mi pequeña pirueta. Tigresa, aun con los brazos cruzados, me siguió con la mirada mientras pasaba caminando frente a ella. Pasé de largo y, aprovechando que estaba demasiado distraída acecinándome con la mirada, deslice mi cola entre sus pies y la hice caer de espaldas.

—¡Ahora si te mato!—

El chillido de ella sonó agudo y, aunque no lo creyera, amenazante. Estaba seguro que tenia todas las intenciones de cumplir con su palabra, así que mi mejor reacción fue... Salir corriendo a cuatro patas de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo.

No me fijé en que dirección, solo que salí del saló con Tigresa pisándome los talones y gritando mil y un amenazas a todo pulmón... ¿Donde esta Shifu para calmar al pequeño monstruito cuando se lo necesita? Llegué al salón de los héroes y, sin dudarlo, entré, cerrando la puerta y apoyándome en esta para que aquel monstruito no pudiera abrirlo. Ella golpeaba con ganas la puerta y hacia que esta temblara, pero no pensaba abrirle.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¡Quiero vivir!

—¡Déjame entrar, Tai Lung!—.

—¡No hay nadie, vuelva otro dia!—.

Ella no respondió. Dejó de golpear y todo quedó en silencio... Esto era sospechoso y, ¿Por que no admitirlo?, me daba un poquititito de miedo.

Entonces, escuche su voz, pero parecía mas afligida y ¡¿Estaba llorando?!

—Padre, Tai Lung me sacó del salón y no me de…

—¡¿Que, que?!— No pude evitar gritar.

Abrí la puerta, esperando encontrar a un enfadado Shifu junto a una mentirosa Tigresa con lagrimas en los ojos, pero... ¡Era una trampa! Ella se abalanzó sobre mi, furiosa, y todo lo que alcance a ver fue una bola de pelos naranja que me arrastró hasta el estanque de lagrimas sagradas y hundió mi cabeza en el.

¡Está loca! ¡Quiere matarme!... No pasaron ni dos segundos, cuando sacó mi cabeza. Pero igualmente, estaba jadeando más por el susto, que por falta de aire.

Entonces, antes de que hiciera algo más, giré sobre mi mismo y la tiré al estanque... Grito, maldijo, amenazó. Creo que no me golpeó porque en ese momento salí corriendo del lugar. Ella no me siguió y cuando me encontré con mi padre, quien me pregunto porque tenía la cabeza mojada, solo le respondí que había decidido refrescarme un poco.

—Tai Lung, estamos en invierno— Dijo, como si fuera lo mas obvio.

¡Maldición!... Sonreí, nervioso, y me llevé una mano a la nuca. Iba a repondré alguna babosada, pero en ese momento, apareció Tigresa, empapada de pies a cabeza. Ella venia caminando a zancadas, notablemente enfada, y se quedó como piedra al ver a Shifu.

Nuestro padre alternó la mirada entre ambos, tratando de adivinar porque estábamos mojados los dos y cuando volvió a preguntar que sucedió, casi temí que Tigresa me delatara... Pero no. Ella alegó haberse caído al estanque de lágrimas sagradas. No pregunté, solo la dejé continuar su pequeña mentira y, cuando se fue, Shifu me volvió a pedir una explicación. Le dije que yo la había ayudado a salir.

Estoy seguro que no me creyó, pero ¿Que más da? No me reprochó nada y solo se fue... Esa noche, recibí más de una amenaza de Tigresa, las cuales sonaban demasiado serias como para ignorarlas. Y las cumplió. Una a una, me cobraba las bromas que yo le jugaba. Pero no por eso deje de molestarla, al contrario, lo hacía mas seguido: Un bicho en la cabeza, hacerla caer en los entrenamientos o dejarla encerrada en algún lugar. Era divertido verla luego, con las mejillas infladas, los brazos en jarra, el entrecejo fruncido y aquella mirada del diablo.

Siempre comenzaba con un apodo de mi parte, que ella respondía de igual manera y terminábamos discutiendo por cualquier cosa insignificante... Una vez, si nos pusimos a discutir por quien utilizaría primero los muñecos de madera. Al final, padre intervino y nos mando a ambos a meditar. Lo hicimos, meditamos en el salón de los héroes, frente al estanque de lagrimas sagradas, pero cada vez que Shifu se iba, seguíamos con la pequeña riña e incluso tratábamos de sorprender al otro y tirarlo al estanque.

Uno de esos días, estábamos entrenando y Shifu nos permitió tener un pequeño combate entre ambos... Mas que combate, aquello pareció una guerra por quien haría tropezar al otro. ¡No podía evitarlo! Pelear entre nosotros se había convertido en un pasatiempo.

—Deben acabar con sus riñas— Nos había reprendido Shifu, que nos sostenía de un brazo a cada uno. Emmm... Noticias de ultimo momento ¡Somos niños! —Son hermanos y los hermanos no pelean—.

Tuve que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no reír al ver a Tigresa rodar los ojos ante esa última frase... Ese dia, como castigo, Shifu nos hizo limpiar todo el salón de los héroes y el de entrenamiento. Aunque, esa vez, no peleamos. Tigresa parecía estar demasiado enojada con migo porque nos castigaran, que no me habló ni para ponerme algún apodo tonto. Lo que me hizo sentir un poco culpable.

* * *

Esa noche, no podía dormir. Miraba el techo, me acostaba de lado, boca abajo, pero estaba incomodo. No podía conciliar el sueño, así que no me quedaba otra que quedarme despierto en aquel silencio... ¡Silencio! Aquello estaba extrañamente silencioso. No se oía ni un sollozo. Al parecer, Tigresa tenía el sueño tranquilo. Llevaba más de un año viviendo aquí y era la primera noche que no la oía hablar en dormida.

O, tal vez, no estuviera dormida... Giré en mi cama, otra vez, quedando de cara a la habitación de Tigresa. Tal como lo pensé, no estaba dormida. Podía ver su silueta a través del papel aquel que hacia de pared: Estaba sentada en su cama, con algo en la mano. Parecía un pergamino.

¿La mocosa sabe leer? ¿No es un poco chica?... Da igual, al menos no molestaría con sus insoportables sollozos. Pero, mientras pasaban los minutos, me percaté de algo aun más insoportable que los sollozos de mil niñas mariconas: Sabiendo que ella estaba despierta, me resultaba más difícil ignorarla. Cada tres minutos, me volteaba en dirección a su cuarto, solo para verla, y luego volvía a darle la espalda.

—Si sigues moviéndote, menos podrás dormir ¿No crees?—.

Su voz, tranquila y algo burlona, me hizo pegar un respingo y casi caigo de la cama... Seguía con aquel tono de "vete al demonio" y casi pude imaginármela con aquella sonrisa ladina y la ceja arqueada.

— ¿Y tu qué?— Repliqué, a la defensiva —Deberías estar durmiendo. Llevas horas con ese pergamino—.

— ¿Y tú llevas horas observándome?—.

¡Ouch! Me ha atrapado... No respondí, no tenía qué, y ella rió ante mi silencio. No era la misma risa que había oído en el valle, esta era más sarcástica y falsa. Casi sin gracia. ¿Como puede una niña de cinco, seis o cuantos años tuviera ella, mostrar tal frialdad?

—¿Sabes? Te he visto aquel dia en el valle— Dijo.

Me quedé algo pensativo ¿De que me estaba hablando? Hasta que recordé a aquel niño panda… No se porque, volví a tener la mismas ganas de golpear algo que ese dia.

—No se de que hablas— Me negué —Por tu culpa, ese dia me he quedado limpiando el salón—.

— ¿Mi culpa?— Otra vez, esa risa sarcástica —Fuiste tu el que actuó como un demente—.

—Por tu culpa—.

—No. Por destrozar la mitad de los muñecos—.

—Por tu culpa—.

Sonara tonto, pero técnicamente era su culpa... Si no hubiera estado enojado con ella, si no hubiera querido golpearla, no me hubiera desquitado con los muñecos.

— ¿Puedes dejar de repetir eso? ¡Es exasperante!—.

Sonreí, divertido... Ella volteó a verme, mejor dicho, a la pared. No veía su rostro, pero estoy casi seguro que tenia el entrecejo fruncido y, por su gruñido, de que dejaba ver sus colmillos.

—A ti todo te exaspera—.

—No, solo tu— Masculló.

Arrugué el entrecejo y, de un salto, quedé sentado en la cama, mirando a la pared... ¡¿Solo yo?! No supe describir aquel sabor amargo en mi boca y el nudo en la boca del estomago. ¿Enojo? No, era distinto. Pero no sabía qué.

—Niña tonta—.

Ella gruñó.

—Hijito de papá—.

—Mimada—.

—Idiota—.

—Boba—.

—Muerte, cara de sapo—.

—Tu primero, maricona—.

—Debilucho—.

¿Debilucho? ¡¿Debilucho?! ¡Soy como tres años mayor que ella y mucho más fuerte!... No tenía ningún apodo para replicarle, así que solo dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—Maldito monstruo—.

Acribillé mi almohada con mi puño, no se si para ablandarla o solo por golpearla, y luego me volví a acostar. Esta vez, de espaldas a su habitación... Ella se quedó en silencio y, por un momento, disfruté de pensar que le había cerrado la boca. Entonces, oí lo que menos quería oír en ese momento: Un sollozo. Pero no de aquellos que llevaba escuchando desde hacia meses, si no uno ahogado. Solo uno, luego todo volvió a ser silencio.

Me recordé a mi mismo que estaba enojado con ella, que era ella quien se lo había buscado... Pero eso mejoraba nada. Era como una vocecita infernal en mi cabeza que, una y otra vez, me repetía: _Es tu culpa. Es tu culpa. _Y yo, como buen zopenco, no pude hacer nada mas que levantarme y caminar hacia la pared que daba a su habitación.

Ella había apagado la vela, así que no podía verla.

— ¿Tigresa?— La llamé. Pero ella no contestó —Tigresa. Se que estas despierta—.

Ni siquiera un gruñido, solo silencio y eso me molestó más que cualquier insulto. Odiaba que me ignorara, como si yo no estuviera ahí. Quería su atención, aunque solo fuera para molestarla... _No vallas. No vallas a su cuarto._ Me regañé mentalmente, pero fue inútil. En menos de cinco minutos, yo ya estaba frente a su puerta. No toqué, sabía que no obtendría respuesta, solamente entré.

Solo di un paso y me quedé parado en el marco de la puerta... Ahora que lo pienso, jamás había entrado en este cuarto, al menos no desde que ella lo ocupaba. No era precisamente un desastre, pero tampoco estaba tan desordenado. Por casi todo el suelo, había cientos de fichas. Paradas en fila, una detrás de la otra. En una esquina, había un baúl de madera, abierto, del cual sobresalían un par de muñecas de trapo, algunos rollos y un par de libros. Supongo que lo abrió para sacar las fichas.

Entonces, me fije en ella... Estaba sentada en el borde de su cama y me mirada, enojada. Iba a decir algo, pero algo en sus ojos me hizo tragar grueso.

— ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a tocar?—.

Su voz sonó sombría, demasiado. Solo pude mirarla... No parecía la misma niña fastidiosa de siempre. Sus hombros estaban encorvados, las lágrimas le empapaban las mejillas y sus ojos estaban vidriosos por estas.

Algo me golpeó el pecho y el corazón se me aceleró, casi dolorosamente... Se veía triste. Triste y miserable.

—Que... Que...— No pude evitar tartamudear —¿Que te pasó?—.

Ella se levantó de la cama y empezó a recoger las fichas del suelo, una por una.

— Vete de mi cuarto— Murmuró, tan bajo que me costó oírla —déjame sola—.

No me fui. No podía, parecía que tenía los pies clavados en el suelo... Estaba de espaldas a mí, por lo que no me vio entrar al cuarto.

—Haber, te ayudo— Murmuré.

Ella no respondió, siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Yo la imité, me pasee por todo el cuarto, el cual por cierto estaba oscuro y casi me tropiezo un par de veces, y recogí una por una las fichas restantes, para luego meterlas al baúl. De reojo, miré el interior de este. Estaba lleno de rollos, libros, algunos pinceles y más fichas ¿De donde carajos las sacaba?

Me voltee a verla, ella otra vez estaba sentada en la cama, con aquel rollo en sus manos y la mirada fija en él.

— ¿Cómo puedes leer con esta oscuridad?— Pregunté.

—No te interesa—.

Wou, pero que amable. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que contestar así?... Por unos minutos, solo la miré. Ella ni siquiera levanto la cabeza, permaneció en silencio, concentrada en lo que fuera que tuviera ese rollo. Tal vez tendría que haberme ido en ese momento, ella estaba bien ¿No?, al menos eso parecía, pero no. No quería irme.

— ¿Qué lees?—Le pregunté.

Antes de que respondiera, me recosté en la cama a la par de ella, apoyándome con el brazo derecho y las piernas colgadas por el borde, y miré por encima de su hombro… Ella inmediatamente lo cerró y lo abrazó contra su pecho, en un intento de evitar que lo leyera, supongo yo.

Arquee una ceja y reí, con la mandíbula apoyada en su hombro.

— ¿Qué escondes, niña?— Le pregunté.

Ella movió el hombro, para apartarme.

—Nada—.

Su voz sonó sospechosamente aguda, y un poco nerviosa, lo que solo me confirmó que lo estaba ocultando ¿Qué carajos tenia ese rollo?... Ella se movió unos centímetros, tratando de apartarse, pero yo le rodee con mi brazo izquierdo y la atraje hacia mí.

—Vamos, prometo no delatarte—.

—Tai Lung, suéltame—.

Se removió en mi agarre, pero no le dejé… La aprisioné con ambos brazos y le hice cosquillas en la panza. Ella soltó el rollo, para llevar las manos a mis muñecas e intentar acabar con aquello, y apretó la mandíbula, tratando de no reír y de parecer enojada. Pero no le duró mucho, ya que en menos de un minuto comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

El rollo había rodado por la cama y caído al piso, podría haberlo agarrado en ese momento, pero no lo hice. Continué con la pequeña guerra de cosquillas, donde era obvio que yo llevaba la ventaja... Disfrutaba de oír a Tigresa repetir una y otra vez "ya basta" o "me rindo", disfrutaba de oírla reír y también reía con ella.

En cuanto la solté, ella me hizo a un lado y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, cansada por la falta de aire. Yo me quedé sentado en el borde, observándola. Se veía contenta y sabía que era por mí, lo que también me hizo sentir contento. Eso sonó tonto, sin embargo ¿Para que negarlo? No podía odiarla. Me molestaba, si, pero era por la mera razón de no poder enfadarme con ella… Era mi hermanita y yo era su hermano.

Entonces, el puño de ella me golpeó en el brazo.

— ¡Auch! ¿Y eso porque?— Me quejé.

Ella rió, no esa risa sarcástica que parecía un insulto, si no una risa hermosa y sincera.

—Por casi asfixiarme con cosquillas— Dijo. Se sentó en la cama, frente a mi, y se llevó las manos a la panza —Eres un bruto, me duele la panza—.

—O tal vez tú eres una debilucha— Me encogí de hombros y ella estuvo a punto de golpearme otra vez —Hazlo y le digo a nuestro padre que tienes un rollo de los archivos sagrados—.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, asustados, y su puño cayó a un lado como un peso muerto… En realidad, no sabia si era o no de los archivos sagrados, solo lo supuse, pero su reacción me lo confirmó. Casi me ahogué al reprimir una carcajada. No la iba a delatar, eso era seguro, yo mismo me había colado un par de veces por aquel lugar.

—¿Co... Co... Como...?

—¿Que como lo supe?— Ella asintió y yo me encogí de hombros —Dime otra razón por la que quisieras ocultarlo—.

Ella se quedó callada, con el entrecejo arrugado y jugando con sus manitas. Movía el rabo de un lado a otro, lo que solo demostraba su nerviosismo, y cuando dirigió su mirada hacia mi supe que estaba apenada. Apenada de haber sido descubierta... Le sonreí y me agaché a recoger el rollo, que aun se encontraba en el suelo.

—Bien. Veamos que te interesa tanto—Le dije, mientras extendía el rollo para leerlo.

—Es solo algo de lo que me habló Oogway— Murmuró ella.

Como respuesta, murmuré un "Mmm"... Había visto ya este rollo, era el mismo por el cual yo había entrado en los archivos sagrados la última vez. Una leyenda, una historia y la promesa del mejor guerrero de todos los tiempos. Aquel ser elegido por el universo para proteger a todo ser viviente. El _Guerrero Dragón._

Levanté la mirada del rollo hacia ella y arquee una ceja.

—¿Que te contó exactamente Oogway sobre esto?—.

Tigresa jugueteó con sus dedos, evitando la respuesta, y bajó la mirada. Yo, instintivamente, gruñí.

—No mucho. Solo mencionó el titulo— Se apresuró a decir, un poco temerosa.

—¿Hasta donde has leído?—.

—Leí el rollo entero—.

La miré, solo la miré, y no dije nada. Recordaba cuando mi padre me habló sobre aquel rollo, que se encontraba en la boca de aquel dragón suspendido sobre el estanque de lágrimas sagradas... Aquel dia, lo había puesto como una meta para mí. Una meta que planeaba cumplir cuando fuera grande. Y ver a Tigresa interesado en él, me molestó un poco.

Ella me seguía mirando, pero con algo mas de confianza. Sabía que no la delataría, aunque parecía tener curiosidad por qué le respondería... Con el rollo en la mano, me coloqué de pie y me obligué a sonreírle.

—¿Por que no te duermes?—Propuse —Ya es tarde—.

La acosté y la cubrí con la manta. Ella no puso queja. Pero cuando voltee para irme, me agarró de la muñeca y jaló de mí, con un poco de fuerza, logrando que cayera sentado en la cama... Bien, esto de que su fuerza me superara no me agradaba.

—Dame el rollo— Pidió —Tengo que devolverlo—.

—Déjamelo a mi. Lo devolveré a su sitio antes de que se den cuanta de que falta—.

Por unos segundos, ella me miró, desconfiada, pensando si dejarme a mi el rollo o no. Pero finalmente esbozó una adormilada sonrisa y asintió... No me fui de inmediato. Aunque ella no me lo pidió, me quedé sentado allí, hasta que se durmió e incluso un rato mas. Sus brazos se aferraban al mió, como si este fuera una almohada mas, lo que al principio me molestó un poco. Pero no la aparté, se veía tierna y, lo más extraño y agradable, estaba durmiendo sin pesadillas.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Wiiii... Tai Lung ya ha aceptado a Tigresa como su hermanita, pero ¡Pum! Aparece el maldito rollo.**

**Lo se, lo se. Dije dos capítulos... Pero era hacer un cap súper hiper mega ultra duper largo, o hacer dos o tres caps cortos y más fáciles de leer. Como verán, opté por la segunda opción. Creo que los One-Shot no son lo mío. Pero ¿Que más da? ¡Estoy de vacaciones y tengo todo el tiempo que quiero para escribir a gusto!**

**Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir... Espero sus reviews con sus opiniones, criticas e ideas. **

**¡No leemos luego!**


	3. Celos

**Hola… Aquí les traigo el antepenúltimo capitulo de este mini-fic… Si, solo faltan dos capítulos para el final y para saber qué pasará con Tai Lung (Suposiciones suyas bienvenidas sean xD)**

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece… Bla, bla, bla. ¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**CELOS**

—Tai Lung, Tigresa—.

La voz de mi padre sonó vaga, lejana. La ignoré. Bostecé y me volví a acomodar en la almohada... Mmm, no recordaba que las almohadas fueran tan cómodas. No importa, tenía sueño y no quería despertar solo para revisar una tonta almohada. Algo me apretujó el brazo, arañándome un poco aunque sin hacerme daño, pero no le tomé importancia. Fuera lo que fuera, no valía la pena como para levantarme de mi camita.

— ¡Tai Lung! ¡Tigresa!—.

Entonces, el grito de mi padre, notablemente enfadado, y algo pesado al caer sobre una superficie dura me despertó del todo... Pegué un respigo y me enderecé en mi lugar, donde quiera que me encontrara. Estaba un poco perdido y tuve que parpadear un par de veces para caer en cuanta de que estaba en la cocina, sentado en mi lugar de la mesa. A mi derecha, estaba sentada Tigresa, en iguales condiciones.

Al otro lado de la mesa, mi padre me miraba seriamente. Con un tic nervioso en su oreja y su mejor cara de "Espero una explicación"... ¡Demonios! Me quedé dormido. Pero no pude evitarlo, la noche anterior me había dormido tarde, aun más que de costumbre.

— ¿Y bien?— Insistió Shifu, pasando la mirada entre ambos — ¿Alguno me dirá porque tan cansados?—.

¡Claro! Anoche, tu niña utilizó mi brazo como almohada y a poco pude liberarme antes de que me lo cortara... Bien, no podía decirle eso. Shifu no sabia que, desde aquella noche que la sorprendí con el rollo, Tigresa y yo solíamos pasar un rato charlando en su cuarto antes de ir a dormir, solo así ella dormía sin pesadillas, de las cuales hasta el momento no tenía ni idea de que se trataban.

No se porque, pero algo me decía que si le contábamos se enojaría. Como cuando uno hace algo, que no tiene nada de malo, pero no lo cuenta porque presiente que al otro si le molestará... Además, era algo sin importancia, daba igual si lo sabia o no. Lo único malo era cuando Tigresa se dormía con mi brazo de almohada y casi, casi, me corta la circulación.

—Sigo esperando una respuesta— Shifu perdía la paciencia — ¿O que es eso tan secreto que no puedo saber?—.

Miré de reojo a Tigresa, buscando alguna respuesta... Ella estrujaba la tela de su chaleco celeste entre sus manos y serpenteaba la cola de un lado a otro, lo que solo delataba su nerviosismo. Entonces, enderezó sus hombros y relajó el semblante.

—Es que... Anoche tuve una pesadilla y no pude volver a dormir— Respondió —Me quedé leyendo en mi cuarto—.

Shifu la miró durante unos eternos minutos, pero finalmente asintió, convencido... ¿Y quien no? Con esa carita seria, sin ni un tic que la delatara, ¿Quien no le creería? Pues yo. Yo se cuando miente, por que es eso exactamente lo que la delata. Cuando esta tan relajada, cuando ni siquiera parpadea o cuando mas seria parece ¡Es ahí cuando esta mintiendo! Porque cuando algo es tan normal, siempre hay gato encerrado.

Wou. Yo mismo me sorprendo de cuanto he llegado a conocerla en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con nosotros. ¿Cuantos? ¿Cuatro o cinco años? Si, mas o menos ese tiempo... Conocía cada gesto de ella, podía diferencia cuando mentía o cuando decía la verdad. Sé que le asusta quedar encerrada en algún lugar y que odia los vestidos. Se que es curiosa por naturaleza, siempre anda queriendo saberlo todo, ¡Si hasta me costó meses y varios sobornos con dulces hacerla olvidar sobre su interés por aquel rollo! También hay pequeñas, pero intrigantes, cosas que no entiendo de ella. Por alguna razón, nunca quiere hablar del orfanato y si la llamo monstruito, aunque sea como broma, termina dándome un buen golpe o simplemente se aleja de mí. Tampoco entiendo esa manía de no cerrar las puertas con traba, al menos no la de su cuarto.

— ¿Y tú, Tai?—.

La voz de Shifu me sacó de mis ñoños pensamientos.

— ¿Eh?— Bien, estuve a punto de golpearme por eso —Emm... Yo... Yo...—.

Yo... ¡No tenia excusa! Mi padre, que ya no parecía tan enojado, esperaba que le contara porque me quedé hasta tarde anoche y yo no tenia que inventar. Oí a Tigresa reír por lo bajo, obviamente burlándose, aunque se cayó cuando le di un "suave" codazo en el brazo.

—No me ayudes, enana— Mascullé, tan bajo que solo ella me oyó. Shifu aun esperaba mi respuesta, así que aclaré mi garganta y, en voz alta, dije: —Me quedé hasta tarde entrenando, padre. No volverá a pasar—.

El me miró, realmente dudoso. ¿Por que a mi nunca me cree?... Porque era obvio que no se tragó lo que le dije. Igualmente, no reprochó. Soltó un suspiro cansino y se masajeó la cien, como si lidiar conmigo fuera lo más estresante del mundo. ¿Y su nenita qué? Ella no es un ángel, precisamente. ¡Esto se llama injusticia! ¡Eso es favoritismo entre los hijos!

—No, Tai Lung, no volverá a pasar. Porque a la próxima, los mando a ambos a limpiar el salón de los héroes hasta que quede reluciente— Amenazó y, tanto Tigresa como yo, asentimos con la cabeza —Bien, como les había dicho, tendré que ir hasta el consejos de maestros y estaré fuera unas semanas—.

Bien, por mi no hay problema. No era la primera vez que sucedía. Sin embargo, Tigresa parecía un poco mas angustiada... Y, con razón, en estos cinco años Shifu nunca se había marchado más de un par de días, desde que ella estaba aquí. Supongo que no le agrada la idea de que se valla por semanas.

—Es... Esta... Bien— Murmuró, algo dudosa.

Shifu la miró, enternecido, y esbozó una calida sonrisa antes de rodear la mesa y abrazarla... Bien, he escuchado que los padres son mas sensibles a con sus hijas, pero eso es un poco molesto. ¡Tiene diez años! No es un bebé.

—Volveré tan pronto como pueda, Tigresa— Dijo mi padre, cuando se hubo separado del abrazo, con aquel tono suave que solo utilizaba con "su nenita"—Solo serán un par de semanas y además estoy seguro que tu hermano te cuidara ¿No es así, Tai?—.

Shifu posó la mirada en mí, casi amenazadoramente, esperando que estuviera de acuerdo... Detesto cuando hace eso. Me mira, como advirtiéndome que no se me ocurra hacerle nada a Tigresa. ¡Por favor! Solo serán unas semanas ¡No voy a matarla y tirar su cadáver en el bosque de bambú! Además, Tigresa es perfectamente capaz, no de cuidarse a si misma, si no a ambos.

—Si, padre— Mascullé, rodando los ojos —Prometo cuidar a Tigresa... ¡Pero si la secuestran no pagaré rescate!—.

Me crucé de brazos y ladee la cabeza, en mi mejor intento de fingir estar indignado... Entonces, los miré de reojo. Solo para ver a ambos mirándome como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cola.

—Tranquilo, padre. Yo cuidaré de él—.

— ¡¿Que?!—.

—Estoy seguro que así será, hija—.

¿Ahora se supone que la enana me tiene que cuidar a mí? ¡Hola! ¡Soy el mayor!... Ni modo. Mi padre nos dijo que se iría a la tarde y se fue, a hablar con Oogway seguramente. Nos quedamos en la cocina, terminando el desayuno. No hablábamos, aunque cada cinco segundos (Si, los conté) Tigresa me miraba de reojo y se reía. Bien, ella es rara pero no para tanto.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara?— Pregunté, un poco molesto ya.

Ella rió mas fuerte aún, mientras tomaba una de las servilletas de la mesa.

—Si, cabeza de chorlito—.

Reí ante el infantil apodo de ella y le respondí con un "cara de insecto"... Padre, cuando nos escucha, solía regañarlos diciendo que ya estamos un poco grandes para esas discusiones. Pero son divertidas y no peleamos en serio. ¿Que tienen de malo?

Tigresa sostuvo mi mandíbula, para evitar que me moviera, y extendió su mano con la servilleta hasta mi rostro, para luego pasarla por toda mi mejilla derecha... Tenía arroz en casi toda la cara y no me había dado cuenta. Supongo que me habré dormido sobre el plato también.

—Parecía que tenias la cara llena de larvas— Se burló.

Ella dejó la servilleta en la mesa y siguió comiendo, como si no acabara de compara el arroz con las larvas de algún insecto. Yo miré mi plato, un poco asqueado, y lo hice a un lado... Gracias a ella, no podré volver a comer arroz sin imanarme a miles de larvas blancas en el plato. ¡Puaj!

—Bien, chiquilla de las larvas, tendremos que dormir mas temprano si no queremos terminar limpiando pisos— Dije, luego de un rato de silencio.

Ella, con la boca llena, se limitó a asentir y seguir comiendo. Yo no volví a tocar el plato, gracias a su bromita de las larvas se ma había ido el apetito, así que solo me quedé sentado allí… Me siento un tarado, mirándola como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, ya que, siendo realista ¡no lo es! Es solo Tigresa, comiendo el arroz que parecen larvas.

Es mi hermana, aunque no sea de la misma sangre, ni siquiera especie, es mi hermana y punto. Y se supone que la quiero... Pero es algo raro. Raro porque no puedo explicarlo y eso me molesta, odio no tener respuestas a mis propias preguntas. ¿Por qué, cada vez que la veo dormir, siento cosquillas en el estomago? ¿Por qué se siente raro cuando me toca? ¿Por qué? No es de ahora, es algo que sucede desde que la vi en aquel prado. Solo que no quería admitirlo.

— ¿Tai?—Llamó Tigresa, sacándome de mis inútiles divagaciones.

Con el seño fruncido y un poco mal humorado por no-se-que, voltee a verla... Ella estaba sonriente, como siempre, pero había algo distinto. Algo que, como ya me estaba acostumbrando, no tenía ni idea de que se trataba.

— ¿Que quieres?— Mascullé, de mala gana.

Inmediatamente, su sonrisa se esfumó y su mirada se clavó en la mesa... Soy un tonto, lo se.

—Nada. Solo iba a preguntarte si querías bajar al valle— Respondió, recuperando su semblante neutro. Genial, esta enojada —Pero mejor quédate aquí, señor humor de perros—.

— ¿Que? No, espera. Te acompaño si...

—No, déjalo— Me interrumpió, con el entrecejo arrugado —Ya no quiero que me acompañes—.

¿Que ya no quiere que la acompañe? ¿Acaso soy una especie de trapo a dejar a un lado o qué? Con una ceja arqueada, la observé levantarse de la mesa y luego dirigirse hacia la puerta... No puede ir. Padre se enojaría si la descubriera.

—Tenemos entrenamiento— Intenté detenerla.

Pero la muy hija de su madre me ignoró y se fue... No intenté seguirla, ni siquiera le pregunté a donde iba. Ella bajaba al valle casi todos los días, aunque generalmente lo hacia luego del entrenamiento y solía pedir permiso a Shifu.

No recogí los platos, no estaba de humor. Solo quería golpear algo... Y eso hice. En cuanto salí de la cocina, me fui directo al salón de entrenamiento, más precisamente, a los muñecos de madera. Extrañamente, desde que Tigresa había llegado al palacio eran mi sector favorito del circuito.

Me agaché para esquivar un golpe en la cara. Detuve dos con mis manos y desvié a otro de una patada... A cada golpe, dado o recibido, la imagen de Tigresa enojada con migo aparecía en mi mente. Cada vez que me insultaba en serio, o cuando solo decidía ignorarme. No miento cuando digo que, a veces, seria capaz de golpearla a ella. Pero se que no me lo perdonaría.

¿Que me sucede? ¿Por que actúo así con ella?... Me exaspera. Me molesta que me ignore, pero también me molesta que me hable y provoque _esto_ en mí. Es algo más que simple cariño, es algo especial que solo pasa con ella, pero ¿Qué?

* * *

Tigresa volvió antes del almuerzo, sin que Shifu se percatara de su ausencia. Pero, cuando llegó, estaba aún más rara que de costumbre; no estaba enojada, si no que tenía una boba sonrisa en su rostro que jamás le había visto. No me saludo, de echo, pasó por delante mío como si fuera invisible y ni siquiera quiso decirme a donde fue cuando le pregunte, solamente se dirigió al circuito e hizo varias vueltas antes de ir a ver a Oogway... Al atardecer, Shifu partió rumbo al consejo de maestros, no sin antes despedirse de ambos, de mí con unas palmaditas en la cabeza y de Tigresa con un beso en la frente.

Los primeros días fueron aburridos... No salíamos de la rutina, que prácticamente era entrenar y tratar de superarnos entre nosotros en cualquier ejercicio. Si, ambos éramos muy competitivos, especialmente entre nosotros. De vez en cuando peleábamos, aunque casi siempre era solo jugando, y ella me llamaba todas las noches para que charláramos antes de ir a dormir. Generalmente, solíamos hablar sobre los rollos que nos dejaba Shifu para estudiar o algo por el estilo. Ella me preguntaba sobre algún tema que no entendiera y yo le respondía.

Excepto esa noche... Esa vez, estábamos en mi cuarto. Ella estaba sentada en mi cama y yo sobre un almohadón en el suelo. Llevábamos un rato en silencio, cuando se me ocurrió preguntarle acerca de sus escapadas al valle. En esas semanas que Shifu estuvo afuera, ella iba todas las tardes luego de entrañar y jamás me decía a qué o a donde.

— ¿Y a donde se supone que vas?— Le pregunté.

Ella esbozó una tímida sonrisa, mientras que sus manos jugaban con la tela blanca de su pijama... Yo solo la observé, esperando una respuesta. Hasta que, finalmente, levantó la mirada hacia mi.

—No te burles— Me advirtió, sonriente —Es que tengo un amigo y voy a verlo. Se llama Po, tiene casi mi edad y es muy agradable—.

Bien, no me esperaba eso y debo admitir que me cayó como una patada a la entrepierna… Igualmente, con mi mejor actuación de amabilidad, arquee una ceja.

— ¿Eso es todo?—

Ella asintió y, con una risita tonta, se encogió de hombros.

—Es todo—.

Aquella risita fue tan insoportable como estúpida... Tenía un sabor amargo en la boca y retorcijones en el estomago. Ella estaba tan sonriente, hasta parecía una de esas niñas bobas del valle. No pude evitar gruñir ante la idea de Tigresa y ese niño estúpido y estoy seguro que mi rostro no era el más amable, ya que ella borró esa sonrisita y se alejo unos centímetros.

—Emm... ¿Todo bien?— Preguntó, dudosa.

—Si—.

—Emmm... Esto... Tu... ¿Quieres ir al valle, mañana, conmigo?—.

No puede evitar dirigirle una fría mirada, aunque sabía que a ella le molestaba la mirara así. No, no quería conocer a ese niño. Pero no contesté. Me levanté del suelo y, a zancadas, me dirigí a la puerta. Solo bastó con abrirla y hacerme a un lado para que ella entendiera que ya se tenía que ir... Tampoco quería seguir hablando con ella. Estaba molesto hasta conmigo mismo y no quería decir algo que luego le afectara. Tigresa no puso réplica, aunque tampoco estaba contenta. Solo se fue y en cuanto puso un pie afuera cerré la puerta.

Me siento un maldito bipolar... Tal vez tendría que haberle dicho que si, para conocer a ese tal Po y, al menos, saber con quien hace amistades Tigresa. Pero algo me decía que ya, sin conocerlo, odiaría a ese niño. _Tiene casi mi edad_ había dicho ella, pero no sabia si se refería a que era mayor o menor.

Esa noche, no pude dormir... La imagen de Tigresa, con esa risita tonta, y la de un niño sin rostro alguno me mantenía despierto. Pero ¿Por que me molestaba? Solo había dicho que era un amigo y ella aún era muy chica para pensar en los chicos de _esa_ manera. Yo tenía trece y ni siquiera tenía novia. Ella era menor que yo, así que suponía que ni siquiera pensaba en ello.

* * *

De todos modos, quería hablarlo con alguien ¿Y que mejor opción que mi padre?... Cuando llegó al palacio, luego de casi una hora haciendo el papel de "Hijo ejemplar", preguntándole hasta como le había ido en el viaje y de hablarle mil y un cosas sin sentido, el me preguntó que me sucedía. Al principio, dudé un poco en si contarle o no. Era mi padre, se suponía que tendría las palabras justas para aclararme mis dudas y bla, bla, bla. Pero ¡Era mi padre! ¿Cómo carajos de lo explicaba? En fin, lo hice. Bueno, al menos le conté sobre el _amigo _de Tigresa y qué opinaba al respecto. Tartamudee un montón de veces y creo que fue aun mas difícil que cuando, hacia un año, él me había dado "La charla".

—… Y eso es todo— Concluí.

Estaba sentado en el suelo del salón de los héroes, en posición de loto y con la mirada fija en el estanque de lágrimas sagradas. Shifu estaba en silencio, incomodo e insoportable silencio, y caminaba de un lado a otro… ¿Qué tanto tenía que meditar? No era tan difícil ¿O si? Esperaba un regaño, algún consejo de esos que solo se que son buenos porque me dejan confundidos, o incluso que me dijera que iría en es momento a hablar con Tigresa y decirle que no podía seguir viendo a ese amigo. Pero ¡No! Mi "querido" padre comenzó a reír, notablemente divertido. ¡Se estaba burlando de mí! Eso, o la vejez de había golpeado duro.

— ¡Papá!— Me quejé, junto a un inevitable gruñido.

Me levanté de mi lugar y voltee a verlo, furioso. El, inmediatamente, recobró la compostura, aunque se me quedó viendo raro… No fue hasta entonces, que me di cuenta que estaba prácticamente agazapado en el suelo, con las garras fuera. Algo apenado, me enderecé y murmuré un "perdón". No era la primera vez que pasaba, a veces tenía un pequeño problema para controlar la ira. Repito, solo a veces.

—Tai Lung, ya sabia del amigo de Tigresa. ¡Hace años que son amigos! ¿Y tu recién te das cuenta?— Parecía incrédulo, rozando casi la burla. Yo me le quedé mirando ¿Es que soy el ultimo en enterarme? —Es normal que te sientas así— Continuó —Tigresa es tu hermana menor y, lo admitas o no, la quieres. Solo estás celoso—.

¿Celoso? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?... Bien, si sabía lo que era. Pero ¿Celoso? ¿Yo? ¡Claro que no!

—No estoy celoso. Es ridículo—

Shifu arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué sería ridículo?—Preguntó, yo solo conseguí encogerme de hombros —Eso solo demuestra que aprecias a Tigresa, que te preocupas por ella. ¿Por qué no bajas un dia de estos al valle con ella y conoces al niño?—.

—Porque no me agrada ese niño—.

— ¿Lo conoces?—.

—Emm… Yo…

—Eso pensé— Me interrumpió Shifu, sonriente —En lo personal, tampoco me agrada. Demasiado amistoso para mí gusto y Tigresa se ve demasiado encantada con él—.

Reí al verlo hacer una mueca rara, arrugando la nariz y entrecerrando los ojos… Otra vez, me volvió a aconsejar que vaya un dia de esos al valle y que conozca al niño. Solo le respondí que tal vez. Comenté que iría a entrenar, omitiendo el detalle de que primero iría a hablar con Tigresa, y salí de ahí, ignorando la misteriosa sonrisa en el rostro de mi padre y su tono de voz, algo burlón, al decir "Te veo luego".

* * *

Busqué a Tigresa por casi todo el palacio. Quería hablar con ella y preguntarle si, al dia siguiente, quería que la acompañara a visitar a ese _amigo_. Pero no la encontré. Supuse que seguiría en el valle, así que me fui directo al salón de entrenamientos… Solo cuando llegué, comprendí la sonrisa misteriosa de mi padre.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado… Jejeje Tai Lung, con problemas para controlar la ira y poca tolerancia al tal Po (Sin siquiera conocerlo) No parece buena combinación xD **

**No tengo mucho para escribir, ni tiempo para pensar en qué, así que solo diré… Espero sus opiniones en los reviews. Saludos.**


	4. Dolor

**Hola... Emm... Yo... No se que decir xD Aqui vengo, luego de casi destruir mi preciado computador, con un capitulo mas de esta historia... ¿Tierna? Nah, si fuera tierna todos escupirian arcoiris y corazones xD Bueno, como veran, estoy aburrida y solo quiero parlotear aquí, porque en todos lados me ignoran... ¡Cierto! Queria aclarar algo: Ya se que Tai Lung, realmente, en la pelicula, sería unos diez años (minimo) mayor qu ePo y Tigresa, YA SE que técnicamente SON hermanos, pero ¡Por favor! Yo solo quería crear algo así como un "universo alterno". Una historia igual, pero con un desarrollo distinto... Solo eso xD **

**Espero que les guste el cap... Kung fu panda no me pertenece, de lo contrario no estaria escribiendo fanfic ¡Estaria adelantando la tercera pelicula y matando un par de personajes! (Ok, no)**

* * *

**Dolor**

Cuando entré al salón, lo primero que vi fue a Tigresa dando patadas y golpes al aire, con elaboradas piruetas que solo recordaba haberla visto hacer un par de veces, para impresionar a Shifu u Oogway... No había nada fuera de lo normal. Desde la puerta, yo solo veía a mi hermanita practicando. Así que recargué mi hombro derecho en el marco y seguí observando, con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Eran movimientos rápidos, ágiles y, aunque no estuviera golpeando nada, se notaba que estaban cargados de fuerza contenida. Eran, por mas que odiara admitirlo, perfectos y llenos de aquella gracia felina que parecía ser únicamente de ella.

Entonces, como quien termina un baile, realizó una voltereta hacia atrás y cayó agazapada al suelo... Cuando se enderezó, estaba de espaldas a mí, por lo que no me vio entrar y sonreírle. Estaba por decir algo pero el sonido de unos aplausos me interrumpió.

—Eso estuvo ¡Bárbaro!— Exclamó alguien, un niño por su voz.

Ella rió, contenta por el halago de quien quiera que fuera ese, mientras corría en su dirección, desapareciendo de mi campo de vista... Arrugué el entrecejo y entré al salón: En los escalones de la otra entrada, estaba sentado un regordete panda de mejillas sonrosadas. Era el mismo panda que el del restaurante del ganso. Bien, un panda ahí no tenía nada de malo. Nada, excepto que miraba a Tigresa con admiración empalagosa y su mano sostenía la de ella.

—Gracias, Po— Respondió Tigresa, mientras jalaba de él para que la siguiera —Ven. Te enseño—.

—No— Se negó el, riendo —No creo que pueda—.

Tigresa dejó de jalarlo del brazo, pero no soltó su mano... Y yo aquí, ignorado por ambos.

—No. Tal vez no al principio— Coincidió ella —Pero con practica todo se puede lograr—.

Ambos rieron, mientras él se colocaba de pie y la seguía hasta el centro del salón. Tigresa se colocó en posición, con una pierna flexionada hacia delante y otra estirada al lado y los brazos a los costados, pose que el panda torpemente imitó. Ella, con palmadas en la mano o los hombros, le corrigió la postura... Arquee una ceja, casi escéptico, pues Tigresa NO tenia paciencia para enseñar, ¡Apenas si se toleraba a si misma cuando no comprendía algo! Entonces, cuando ella iba a hacer el primer movimiento, carraspee.

Tigresa cayó de culo al suelo y el niño volteó a verme, con tal expresión que no se si era de susto o impresión... Yo estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, un semblante que estoy seguro no era para nada amble, y un tic nervioso en la oreja.

— ¡Hola Tai!— Saludó Tigresa, mientras se colocaba de pie —El... El es Po. Po, el es mi hermano, Tai Lung—.

Miré al panda, de manera algo fría, y arquee una ceja de manera algo altanera... ¿Así que este era el tal Po? No era mas alto que Tigresa y parecía que él era menor que ella, ya que había cierta inocencia en sus rasgos redondeados que, por lo general, no se suele ver en niños de once o doce años.

—Hola, Po— Saludé, creo que mascullé, para luego voltear a ver a Tigresa —Me acompañas un momento ¿Si?—.

No esperé a que contestara, la sujeté del brazo y prácticamente la arrastré fuera del salón... Ella gruñó, masculló un par de amenazas, y no dejó de sacudir el brazo hasta que la solté. Estuvo por gritar algo, de seguro nada amable, pero le hice una seña con la mano y se quedó callada.

— ¿Que hace el panda aquí?— Pregunté.

—El panda se llama Po— Respondió ella, a la defensiva —Y lo invité yo ¿Algún problema?—

Tigresa era casi una cabeza más baja que yo, pero aquella mirada compensaba lo que le faltaba en altura. La hacía ver alta, casi imponente, con los brazos en jarra y la barbilla alzada... Arrugué el entrecejo, sosteniéndole la mirada, y me fue inevitable gruñir. Nunca me había sentido tan furioso. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y me clavaba las garras en las palmas, sin embargo no me dolía.

— ¿Quien te ha dado permiso de traerlo?— Le espeté.

Ella pasaba la mirada desde mis manos cerradas en puños, hasta mi mandíbula. Parecía nerviosa, sin embargo lo disimuló con un ceño fruncido y una mirada que parecía arder en llamas... Oh, si ella se creía enojada, no tenia ni idea de como estaba yo.

—Se lo pregunté a papá y me dijo que no había problema— Me respondió de mala gana.

— ¿Y cuando carajos pensabas decírmelo?—.

— ¿Acaso tenía qué?— Arqueó una ceja, escéptica.

Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces, buscando algo que decir. Pero, desgraciadamente, ella tenía razón... Lentamente, fue esbozando una victoriosa sonrisa al ver que yo no podía responder. Aunque era una sonrisa sin sentido del humor, casi fría.

—Eso pensé— Murmuró.

— ¡No puedes traerlo aquí!— Casi grité.

Ella arqueó una ceja y rió, con aquella risa sarcástica que tanto odiaba.

— ¿Por que no? ¿Por que tú lo dices?— Espetó —Estas mal si crees que te voy a hacer caso por... por... ¡Por un estúpido arranque de celos!—.

— ¡¿De donde mierda sacas que estoy celoso, enana malcriada?!— Grité, exasperado, resistiendo el impulso de jalarme de las orejas.

— ¿Entonces?—.

Tigresa alzó ambas cejas y levantó la barbilla, un gesto desafiante que solamente hacía cuando estaba segura de que había ganado una discusión. Maldita bruja, esa niña era un demonio con disfraz de ángel. No sabia que explicación darle. Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba tan molesto... Tartamudee un montón de incoherencias, que ni yo mismo me entendí. No sabia que decirle, ni por donde empezar a explicar las cosas. Ella rodó los ojos y resopló, exasperada.

— ¿Sabes? Tu quédate aquí— Dijo, de mala gana —Yo volveré ahí... Con po—.

Hubo algo raro en como dijo aquello ultimo, casi burlándose, como si quiera que captara algo. Algo que obviamente no capté... Ella giró sobre sus talones, en dirección a la puerta. Era obvio que no quería seguir hablando, pero yo no había terminado y esta vez no me iba a ignorar. La agarré del brazo y, creo que con algo de fuerza excesiva, la jalé hacia mí para que volteara. Ella se tambaleó al girarse y chocó contra mi, pero no le tome importancia. No se había hecho daño.

— ¡Tai Lung!— Gritó — ¡Eres un bruto! ¡Suéltame!—.

—Yo no he terminado de hablar— Repliqué.

— ¡Pero yo si!—.

Sacudió su brazo, con tanta fuerza que casi logra voltearme, y al ver que no la soltaba echó atrás su brazo libre e intentó darme un puñetazo en la cara... Pero no la solté. Con mi mano libre, detuve su puño antes de que me golpeara y afirmé mi agarre a su brazo.

—Escúchame, Tigresa— Mascullé —Quiero que saques a ese panda o yo mismo entraré y lo sacaré. Pero a patadas—

Estaba gruñendo y era conciente de que incluso dejaba ver los dientes. Pero no me interesó... Ella no me respondió. Intentó soltar su brazo y, cuando no lo logró, soltó un maullido. Nunca la había oído maullar, ni siquiera a los cinco años. Pero no le tomé importancia, hasta que parpadeó un par de veces y una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

—Me... Me... Me haces daño— Susurró, con voz ahogada y los ojos envueltos en lágrimas.

Aquel color rubí, envuelto en lagrimas, me recordó a la niña en aquel prado, triste, dolida, y algo me revolvió el estomago. Arrugué el entrecejo, como si no entendiera lo que me decía. Yo no la estaba lastimando ¿Como iba a lastimarla?... Entonces, sentí algo tibio y viscoso en la mano y la solté, como si esta quemara. No pude creer lo que vi. Sangre. Tenía sangre en la mano derecha y en el brazo de Tigresa había cuatro líneas sangrantes.

Me sentí mareado, enfermo. La mano me temblaba y casi tropiezo con mis propios pies al retroceder un paso... No lo había hecho a propósito. No había querido lastimarla. Jamás la hubiera lastimado a propósito. La miré a los ojos, suplicante, incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Ella me mirada, con miedo. Aquellos ojitos de rubí reflejaban miedo y dolor.

—Ti... Ti... Tigresa... Yo...

Intenté estirar una mano hacia ella, ayudarle con la herida ¡Hacer algo! Pero, en cuanto la toqué, ella me dio un puñetazo en el rostro... Sentí aquel dolor asfixiante e la nariz y luego algo tibio. Sangre, pero era mía. Su golpe me había hecho sangrar la nariz. No hice nada, solo me quedé quieto en mi lugar. Me lo merecía. Ella no dijo, ni hizo, nada más. Solo dio media vuelta y entró al salón. Oí a Po repetir su nombre varias veces, notablemente preocupado, la oí llorar y como le contaba lo sucedido al panda, incluso lo oí a él consolarla. Pero no pude moverme, no tuve el valor de entrar.

No podía seguir ahí. Así que, sin rumbo alguno, eché a correr en cuatro patas... Cuando me fijé, me di cuenta que ya era tarde. Dentro de poco oscurecería. Pero no me importó, seguí corriendo sin intenciones de detenerme. Cada vez más rápido, cada vez impulsado por una energía que no recordaba haber sentido. Bajé las escaleras y atravesé el valle, ignorando las miradas impresionadas de todos. Respirar me dolía, al igual que las extremidades. Pero continué, hasta atravesar el bosque de bambú y llegar a aquel prado, donde estaba aquella colina, sobre la cual crecía un enorme árbol. Y, cuando llegué, lo encontré tal cual lo había visto la última vez.

Parecía que, allí, el tiempo no había pasado... El mismo césped, el mismo árbol, el mismo nombre tallado en aquel tronco.

Apenas podía respirar y necesitaba sostenerme de algo para no caer, pero no me senté. Me mantuve de pie, mirando aquel nombre tallado en el tronco, distorsionado por la huella de mi puño... Era la tercera vez que estaba en ese lugar, la segunda que iba a buscar una explicación. Una explicación a lo que sentía, una explicación a lo que Tigresa significaba para mí. A esas alturas, no podía llamarla solo hermana. Porque no lo era. Ella era más que eso. Pero ni yo sabia qué.

Con una garra, remarqué el nombre de ella hasta que volvió a ser legible y, entonces, sin saber porqué, escribí mi nombre a la par... _Tigresa/Tai Lung._

* * *

Cuando volví, ya llevaba varias horas de haber anochecido... En el valle, no había ni una casa abierta, ni un farol encendido. A esas horas, todos dormían. Al llegar al palacio, subí a cuatro patas las escaleras, saltando de a mas de cinco los peldaños y al legar arriba mi padre me recibió. Estaba parado en el primer peldaño, de brazos cruzados y por su mirada deduje que sabía lo que había pasado.

No dije nada, me quedé callado. El levantó su mano en el aire, entrecerrando los ojos, como si no quisiera ver aquello, yo solo agaché la cabeza... Nunca me había dado un castigo físico, jamás había hecho más que gritarme, pero si él decidía que esa era la primera vez, yo estaba completamente de acuerdo. Pero no lo hizo. Sin levantar la cabeza, elevé la mirada hacia su rostro: el no me miraba, tenía la mirada fija en algún punto incierto y parecía no tener intenciones de dirigirse hacia mi.

—Ve a tu cuarto, Tai Lung— Ordenó, con voz monótona —Es tarde. Mañana hablaremos—.

—Si, padre—.

El no me miró, se hizo a un lado y me dejó lugar para que entrara... Avancé unos pasos y me detuve, para ver si me seguía o no. Pero no, él seguía parado al principio de las escaleras, con la mirada perdida. Así que continué, con paso pesado, me dirigí a las barracas. Solo quería llegar a mi cuarto y acostarme, estaba cansado física y mentalmente, pero cuando iba caminando por el pasillo me detuve junto al cuarto de Tigresa.

Me quedé parado frente a su puerta, dudando en si entrar o no. No había ruido alguno, así que supuse que estaría durmiendo. No tendría que entrar, no quería despertarla. Pero ¿Y si tenía pesadillas? Ella necesitaba que yo la acostara y le conversara un poco antes de que se durmiera, si no tenia pesadillas. No, no tenía que entrar, pero ese sentimiento protector, aquel que solo ella sacaba de mi, fue mas fuerte y entré... La ventana estaba abierta y había tres velas encendidas. Tigresa estaba echa ovillo en la cama, abrazada a una almohada y, tal como pensé, no parecía tener un sueño muy tranquilo.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, caminé hasta su baúl y saqué de él una de sus muñecas de trapo, aquella en forma de tigresa con ropitas blancas que era su favorita, para luego arrodillarme junto a la cama de ella... Tigresa tenía el entrecejo arrugado y el rostro húmedo, parecía haber llorado antes de dormir o durante. No dejaba de estrujar la almohada y murmuraba entre sueños. Solo alcancé a entender una cosa: Mi nombre. Y eso solo me hizo sentir peor.

—Shh. Tranquila, pequeña— Murmuré —Tranquila—.

Coloqué una mano en su cabeza, tratando de calmarla sin despertarla, y al parecer funcionó, ya que relajó el entrecejo y dejó de balbucear... Cuidando de no despertarla, cambié la almohada por la muñeca y la cubrí con la manta. Me detuve unos segundos observando las vendas en su brazo. Yo había ocasionado eso, no lo había hecho a propósito, pero lo había hecho. Y la herida estaba ahí.

No quería irme, dormiría en el piso si era necesario, pero quería quedarme junto a ella. Sin embargo, que ella me encontrara allí cuando despertara o que mi padre me viera no era buena idea... Cuando voltee hacia la puerta, me encontré con mi padre parado allí. Me miraba, serio, casi con desconfianza. Pero no permití que me afectara.

—Tigresa tiene pesadillas, desde pequeña, y siempre la acompaño a que se duerma— Le dije, casi a modo de reproche. Por su mirada, deduje que no tenía ni idea de las pesadillas de ella —Eres el padre, pensé que lo sabias. Por cierto, no apagues las velas, a ella no le agrada la oscuridad—.

No le dejé tiempo a que me contestara, pasé por su lado y me fui a mi cuarto... No pude dormir. Estaba muy preocupado como para hacerlo. Tigresa se despertó un par de veces en la noche, pero solo se abrazaba a su muñeca e intentaba seguir durmiendo.

* * *

Las semanas pasaban, demasiado lentas para mi gusto. Esperé a que Shifu quisiera hablar, tal vez que regañara, me impusiera algún castigo o algo. Pero no. Ni siquiera me hablaba, es mas, en ocasiones parecía que hasta me evitaba… No se apartaba de Tigresa, al menos, no cuando yo estaba con ellos, Parecía reacio a dejarme a solas con ella, como si temiera que yo le hiciera daño, y más de una vez, lo había sorprendido observándome, casi con desconfianza, como si esperara que hiciera algo.

— ¿Sucede algo?— Le pregunté, una tarde, cansado de esas miradas.

El esbozó una sonrisa, o un intento de esta en forma de mueca, y negó.

—Solo pensaba… Hijo—.

Noté como dudó al llamarme hijo, pero no le puse reparos y seguí entrenando. Eso no era por aquel incidente con Tigresa, había algo más en ello y no quería decírmelo... Pero no pregunté. No debía. Yo mismo me había metido en esa, ahora solo me quedaba soportar las consecuencias.

* * *

Tigresa era un tema distinto… Más de una vez intenté hablar con ella. Quería disculparme, hacerle saber que no lo había hecho a propósito. Ella no me evitaba, pero su mirada lastimaba mucho más que eso. Me miraba con rencor, casi con odio. No solo estaba enojada, también estaba dolida y, unas semanas después, cuando le quitaron las vendas del brazo, ni siquiera pude verla a la cara.

En su brazo, había cuatro cicatrices correspondientes a las heridas de mi zarpa, que a comparación de su brazo se veía enorme. Parecía haber sido una herida profunda, pues su pelaje no había vuelto a crecer allí.

—Tigresa… Yo… Perdóname— Murmuré, por milésima vez en esas semanas.

Ella estaba sentada en los escalones de la entrada del salón cuando dirigió su mirada hacía mi… Era distante, casi vacía, como si el color carmín de sus ojos hubiera sido cubierto por una especie de muralla.

—Bien, te perdono— Masculló.

Sin embargo, sé que solo lo dijo por decir.

* * *

Tigresa seguía bajando al valle en las tardes, seguía viendo al panda, aunque no lo volvió a llevar al palacio… Todas las tardes era lo mismo. Yo me sentaba a la sombra del Durazno Sagrado de la Sabiduría Celestial y la observaba bajar a saltos las escaleras y dirigirse con prisa al valle. Desde ahí, tenía una vista perfecta del valle. La observaba llegar a la casa del panda, como él la recibía en la entrada con un abrazo. Así sucedía todos los días, durante semanas, durante meses, incluso un año o dos después y seguía siendo lo mismo.

_¿Cómo podía Tigresa, la dulce y tierna Tigresa, guardar rencor durante años?_ Me preguntaba a veces. Hablabamos, si, de vez en cuando yo intentaba mantener una conversación con ella, pero ella era distante y, de vez en cuando, algo cortante. No era solo por las heridas, había algo más en su mirada que yo no identificaba… Aquella tarde, estaba sentado bajo el árbol, como todos los días, pero algo cambió. Tigresa bajó al valle, como siempre, se dirigió a la casa del panda, pero este no la recibió con un abrazo. En cuanto ella llegó, él le sujetó la mano y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

No supe describir como me sentí en ese momento… Estaba enojado, no con ella, ni con nadie mas, ni siquiera con el panda. Estaba enojado con migo mismo. Por alguna razón, no se me iba de la cabeza la idea de que era mi culpa, de que si yo no hubiera actuado como un idiota ese día, si yo hubiera controlado mi ira y no la hubiera lastimado, ella no estaría ahí con el panda. Estaría con migo y yo sería quien la tomara de la mano y…

Y ¿Y qué mas? ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Ella era mi hermana!... Asustado por mis propios pensamientos, me levanté de mi lugar y me dirigí al salón de entrenamiento. Golpear algo me ayudaría a aclarar mis pensamientos.

Pero, a cada golpe, a cada patada al aire, la imagen de ese oso besando la mejilla de Tigresa aparecía en mi cabeza… No podía dejar de pensar en ello, siempre con un sabor amargo en la boca. No me quedaba de otra que aceptarlo. Tigresa estaba creciendo, no siempre sería una niña y era obvio que comenzaría a fijarse en los chicos. Y ellos en ella.

Pero... ¡¿Por qué el panda?! ¡¿Por qué él?!

No podía aceptarlo. No quería que ese panda tocara a Tigresa ¿El panda? ¿Que digo? ¡No quería que nadie que no fuera yo se acercara a ella!... Mal que me pese, por mas que quisiera ignorarlo, la quería solo para mi.

—Joven Tai Lung—.

Aquella voz, calmada y sería, llamó mi atención desde la puerta… No me detuve, seguí castigando a los muñecos de madera con mis golpes.

— ¿Qué sucede, Maestro Oogway?— Pregunté.

—La pregunta es ¿Qué sucede contigo?—.

Un pequeño momento de distracción, meditando la pregunta de aquella tortuga, dejó que uno de los brazos de los muñecos de madera me golpeara en la cabeza e hiciera caer… Rápidamente, con la dignidad que me quedara luego de caer de boca, me coloqué de pie, mirando a Oogway. El parecía hasta divertido con mi caída. ¡Genial! Una tortuga anciana se burla de mí.

—Solo entrenaba— Respondí —Ya terminé—.

Hice una reverencia y me encaminé hacia la puerta, pero al querer pasar por lado de Oogway él interpuso su bastón en medio del camino, deteniéndome… Lo miré de reojo, él parecía de lo mas tranquilo, así que intenté saltar. Pero el bastón se elevó y arrastró mis pies, haciéndome caer.

—Al parecer, la niña Tigresa está creciendo ¿No crees?—.

Su voz me sonó a burla, pero ¿Qué carajos tiene que ver Tigresa?... No contesté. Solo me coloqué de pie e intenté marcharme por la otra puerta. Pero, otra vez, ese dichoso bastón me detuvo. ¡Viejo entrometido!

—¿Qué viste, en el Durazno Sagrado?—.

Voltee a verlo, confundido… ¿Cómo sabía que yo había estado ahí?

—¿Eh?—.

—¿Qué viste?— Insistió.

—Nada— Negué —Solo a un par de idiotas—.

Entonces, tomé el bastón y lo aparté. Esta vez, Oogway no volvió a impedirlo. A cada paso, me alejaba de él. Solo quería irme de ahí, no estaba de humor para sermones y mucho menos los de esa tortuga.

—No insistiré, Tai Lung. Pero sé lo que viste— Aquella afirmación hizo que me detuviera en mi lugar ¿Cómo carajos lo sabe todo? —Como te dije, Tigresa está creciendo. Es una joven muy bonita y no será para siempre una niña… Quien no arriesga, no gana, joven Tai Lung—.

No entendí esas últimas palabras, bueno si, lo que no entendí fue que él me las dijera. Pero, cuando voltee para encararlo, ya se había ido… Me quedé parado allí, mirando como un tonto la puerta, hasta que decidí irme. Salí del salón y me dirigí a las barracas, no tenía hambre por lo que preferí saltarme la cena.

**Continuara... **

* * *

**Bueno... Hasta aquí todo... Bueno, no hay mucho que decir, acepto que Tai Lung tendría que dar clases de como meter la pata con estilo... Jajajaja... Pobre Tigresa, ella toda amable y un idiota casi la arranca el brazo.**

**Bien, tan solo me queda un capitulo y un epilogo... Porque ¡El epilogo no debe faltar! Al menos que quieran un ultimo capitulo kilometrico, ustedes deciden xD **

**Ahora si, me **


	5. Crecer

**Primero, hola gente bella ¿Como les va?... Segundo, no tienen ni idea de cuantas veces escribí, borré y re-escribí este capitulo. No me convencía (Aun no me convence) pero decidí que era mejor subirlo de una vez y ustedes me dirán. **

**Bueno, este es el último cap, luego solo me queda el epilogo... Así pues, ¡Que lo disfruten!**

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece... De lo contrario, metería a Goku y las esferas del dragón para revivir a Tai Lung XD**

* * *

**Crecer**

Es difícil crecer. Corrección, es difícil crecer con tus errores… Tigresa se ha vuelto distante, en especial conmigo. Intento hablar con ella, ser amable e interesarme por ella, pero no hay caso. Mayormente, sus respuestas son monosílabos cortantes, con aquella voz de "vete al demonio". Es reservada, creo que hasta para Shifu. Sus entrenamientos son duros, demasiados, creo que hasta le hacen daño. La otra noche, la vi golpear los troncos de los árboles de hierro hasta hacerse sangrar los nudillos. Solo paró cuando el "Crack" de un hueso le indicó que se había roto algo. Por un momento, quedó paralizada, con el puño pegado al tronco del árbol y desde mi lugar, oculto tras unos arbustos, pude ver sus ojos bañarse en lágrimas. Sin embargo, ni lloró, ni gruñó, ni rugió. Se mantuvo en silencio, algo jadeante, soportando aquel dolor.

Se sentó en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas, y se sujetó la mano contra el pecho. La vi sujetarse la mano herida con la otra, cerró los ojos y tensó la mandíbula. No supe que pretendía hacer, hasta que un ligero "crack" y un maullido ahogado se escucharon en medio del silencio… Ni siquiera supe como, pero antes de darme cuenta, estaba corriendo hacia ella con unas vendas y desinfectante en las manos.

— ¡¿Estas loca o te haces?!— No pude evitar gritar.

Ella me miró atónita, con las lágrimas humedeciendo sus mejillas, mientras yo me arrodillaba junto a ella en el suelo. Deje las vendas y el desinfectante en mi regazo e intenté sujetar su mano, para revisarla. Pero ella la aparto.

—Estoy bien— Masculló, con voz fría — ¿Qué haces aquí?—.

—Salí a dar un paseo nocturno— Mentira —Ahora, dame la mano para que la vende antes de que se inflame—.

Otra vez, intenté sujetarle la muñeca para revisar su mano. Pero ella volvió a apartarla y la apretó contra su pecho... ¡Joder! ¡Se comporta como una bebé!

—No. Yo puedo sola— Murmuró —Vete—.

—Tigresa, o por las buenas o por las malas—.

Ella gruñó y me sostuvo la mirada, desafiándome a cumplir mi amenaza. Rodé los ojos. Ni modo, por las malas entonces... Superándola en velocidad, le sujeté la muñeca y la jalé para acercar su mano. Se notaba que le dolía demasiado, ya que ni siquiera intento soltarse.

Sus nudillos estaban cubiertos de sangre, en carne viva, y se había roto un par de ellos. Se veía mal, demasiado doloroso, y me sorprendió que no emitiera ni un quejido mientras la vendaba... Se mantuvo en silencio, quieta, sumisa en sus pensamientos. Tan así, que ni cuenta se dio de que ya había terminada y que solo sostenía su mano entre las mías porque si.

Acaricié el dorso de su mano, ya vendado, e hice una mueca.

— ¿Por que lo hiciste?— Pregunté.

Ella apartó su mano de las mías, reprimiendo una mueca de dolor ante el brusco movimiento. Me miró de reojo y se encogió de hombros, mientras yo recogía las vendas del suelo.

— ¿Te ayudo?— Ofreció.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No ocupes tu mano. No se como se lo explicaras a Shifu—.

No respondió. Terminé de recoger las cosas del suelo y me enderecé. Ella me miraba, con una ceja arqueada, casi podría decir que con burla.

— ¿Que?—.

—Nunca te oí llamar a nuestro padre por su nombre—.

No respondí, solo la miré. A decir verdad, ni yo me había dado cuenta... Ella rió, una risa amarga que casi sonó como un insulto, y se enderezó también. No dijo nada, tan solo me dirigió una fría mirada y se fue.

Me quede como un bobo, mirándola caminar. Observando el sutil contoneo de sus caderas o el sugerente serpentear de su cola en el aire... Y otra vez, el rumbo de mis pensamientos me asusta. Tigresa ya no es una niña pequeña. Hace tiempo me he dado cuenta de ello. Así como yo tampoco era un niño. Ninguno era un niño ya.

* * *

Porque pelear con ella ya no era lo mismo. Porque de niño pelear quería decir ponernos apodos ridículos y ponerle el pie al otro en los entrenamientos para hacerlo caer. Ahora, pelear es lo que es: pelear, probar nuestra fuerza contra la del otro... Cuando niños, nos enseñaron que de la fuerza de nuestros golpes dependerá el daño que le provoquemos al otro. Y Tigresa sabía muy bien eso.

Antes, hasta le hubiera permitido que conectara un golpe en mi rostro para animarla cuando iba perdiendo. Ahora si me atrevía hace eso me voltearía un diente... En los combates, parecía descargar todo la ira que fuera capaz de tener dentro, como si me odiara. Atacaba decidida a ganar, con fuerza y firmeza, sin dudar. Un golpe suyo en mi estomago me dejaría sin aire, fuera de combate, y uno en el rostro hasta podría dejarme inconsciente.

Puedo lidiar con eso. Soy mejor que ella y no es difícil evadirla, pero el problema esta en enfrentarla... ¿Y qué si no quiero? Puedo golpear a quien fuera que se pusieran en frente, incluso he tenido algunos combates con mi padre, pero no a ella. No puedo golpearla, no a propósito, mucho menos para herirla. Primero me golpearía yo antes de golpearla para lastimarla.

—Peleen—.

La voz de Shifu, que miraba desde las escaleras de la entrada, fue la orden que dio inicio a un combate... No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, cuando Tigresa ya se dirigía a mí. Veloz, se impulsó y su pie impactó en mi abdomen. Retrocedí unos pasos, pero logré mantenerme en pie. Ella retrocedió y volvió a arremeter, esta vez con su puño sano (Si, la desgraciada aun tenía la mano rota). Con mi mano derecha, detuve su golpe. Hizo un barrido, para voltearme, pero lo esquivé y le propiné un golpe en su estomago para que retrocediera.

Retrocedió unos pasos y gruñó, molesta, pero no dejo que eso la detuviera. Volvió a atacar. Su puño voló hacia mi rostro, lo sujeté, giré su muñeca y la levanté en el aire. La idea era que cayera al suelo, pero ella aterrizó de pie. Giró su muñeca, sujetando la mía, y me aventó a un lado con asombrosa facilidad... Esquivaba sus golpes, bloqueaba algunos y los pocos golpes que yo conectaba con ella lo hacia solo para apartarla. Sus golpes dolían, pero más dolía aquella mirada vacía. Más dolía saber que por una estupidez mía, nosotros éramos como desconocidos.

Mas dolía sentir lo que sentía por ella.

—Es suficiente—.

Ella iba a golpea con ambas manos, sin importarle estar lastimada, cuando escuché la voz de Shifu... Gire el rostro, pensando que ella haría lo mismo. Pero no. El golpe de ella impactó de lleno en mis costillas y me mandó a volar unos metros. Impacté contra una de los muros del patio, agrietándolo, y caí rendido en el suelo.

—¡Tigresa!— Reprendió Shifu.

Oí sus pasos, rápidos, acercarse a mi. Me ayudó a levantar y me revisó en busca de heridas, aunque yo estaba bien. Solo un poco adolorido... Hablaba rápido, enojado y preocupado a la vez, supongo que el sermón era para ambos. Pero no lo escuché. Toda mi atención estaba en Tigresa, en su manera despectiva de mirarme. Había regocijo en su mirada, no le importaba si me había lastimado o no, solo demostrar que podía hacerlo.

Gruñí, molestó y avancé hacia ella. Escuché a Shifu llamarme, ordenarme que me detuviera, seguido de la voz de Oogway. Pero los ignoré... Decidido, avancé basta quedar a frente a ella. Tigresa no retrocedió, también avanzó un paso y esbozó una ladina sonrisa.

—¿Cual es tu maldito problema?— Mascullé.

Ella rió, una risa venenosa, fría y sin humor.

—Cual es mi problema— Repitió, con frío humor —Simple, no te soporto. Odio tan solo verte cerca mió y si pudieras alejarte... mejor—.

Colocó su mano sana en mi hombro y me empujó, obligándome a retroceder un par de pasos. Escupió cada palabra con odio, con desprecio, y algo dentro mió se retorció. Una cachetada con palabras, un golpe mucho más duro que cualquiera que ella pudiera propinarme... No recuerdo que pasó. Solo recuerdo que en un segundo estábamos de pie, uno frente al otro, y al siguiente estábamos en el suelo, peleando.

Yo estaba encima de ella. Con una mano le sujetaba el cuello contra el suelo y con la otra intenté golpearla en el rostro. Pero ella pateó mi abdomen y me empujó, quedando encima de mí... Giramos varias veces, intentando golpear al otro. La voz de Shifu, fuerte y autoritaria, se escuchaba lejana y ninguno le prestaba atención.

No podía detenerme. No era yo quien quería golpearla, era otra cosa mas fuerte, algo que jamás pude ni podré controlar: Ira... Entonces, algo me sujetó de la piel del cuello y me apartó. Tigresa intentó abalanzarse contra mí, pero un bastón impactó en su pecho y la obligó a retroceder.

—¡¿Que significa esto?!— Gritó Shifu, que aun me sostenía de la nuca.

No respondí. Estaba jadeando, agotado, y no podía apartar la mirada de Tigresa, que estaba en iguales condiciones... Entre nosotros, Oogway nos miraba con severidad, molesto, mientras sostenía su bastón contra el pecho de Tigresa, deteniéndola supongo yo.

—Su padre les ha pedido una explicación— Habló la tortuga, sereno.

Tigresa fue la primera en reaccionar. Se enderezó en su lugar e hizo una reverencia en dirección a Shifu.

—Lo siento— Masculló, aunque mas sonó a insulto —Me deje llevar—.

No esperó respuesta, tan solo volteó y entró al salón de entrenamientos. Las puertas se cerraron de un azote tras ella, creo que de milagro no se salieron de sus bisagras, y la oí golpear algo, supongo que los muñecos de madera... No solo yo, Shifu también se quedó mirando las puertas como si un fantasma acabara de entrar ahí.

—Iré a hablar con...

—No— Lo interrumpió Oogway —Ven Shifu, debemos hablar—.

Sin replicas, sin siquiera mirar en mi dirección antes, shifu siguió a la tortuga hasta (supongo yo) el salón de los héroes... Esa noche, Tigresa no durmió en su cuarto, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que haya pasado la noche en el palacio. No la volví a ver hasta el día siguiente en el entrenamiento. Pero no intenté hablarle, ni siquiera la miré. Desde entonces, decidí concentrarme solo en mejorar en los entrenamientos. En superarla. Le había demostrado que podía conmigo, le había hecho creer que ella era una debilidad para mí, y tal vez así fuera, tal vez era demasiado débil para confrontarla, pero también iba a demostrarle que era mejor que ella.

Era más grande, más fuerte y tenía más años de entrenamiento que ella... No podía dejar que un estúpido sentimiento, que no debería de existir, me volviera en algo que no soy.

* * *

Desde aquel momento, los combates eran mas agresivos por partes de ambos. Pronto, ambos nos volvimos distantes el uno con el otro. Dejé de hablarle, de intentar hablarle mejor dicho. A Tigresa pareció no afectarle, pero a mi si me afectaba, aunque pudiera aparentar lo contrario. Me dolía no poder ni si quiera acercarme a ella, no poder hablarle al menos, pero era lo mejor… Porque crecer también es ordenar tus prioridades y la mía estaba en el salón de los héroes, en la boca de un gran dragón dorado. Esa era mi prioridad. Era para lo que entrenaba desde un principio, era mi meta, una meta por la que haría lo que fuera necesario para alcanzarla.

—No lo se— Había dicho Shifu.

Estábamos en el salón de los héroes, sentados frente al estanque de lágrimas sagradas. Shifu nos había llevado allí a meditar… En lo personal, no me agrada meditar. Cuando padre no nos veía, Tigresa dirigía la mirada hacia el rollo en la boca del dragón y yo también, no podía evitarlo. No era un secreto que ella también lo quería, era una de las muchas razones de su violencia en los entrenamientos, de su manía por mejorar cada día mas, aún cuando por ello se lastimara a si misma. Bueno, no puedo juzgarla, en eso estoy de acuerdo con ella: Para alcanzar los objetivos, hay que sacrificarse. Nada se consigue sin dolor.

Entonces, dirigí la mirada hacia ella y me encontré con sus ojos. Desafiantes, furiosos. No pude evitar devolverle la mirada. Nada podría persuadirme de esto, ni siquiera ella… Fue entonces cuando ella y su odiosa curiosidad hablaron. Preguntaron a Shifu si sabía para quien era ese pergamino. A veces, me olvido de lo preguntona que puede ser, aunque yo también estaba tentado a preguntar algo similar.

Shifu la miró, nos miró, con una ceja arqueada y negó, junto a un soso "No lo se"… Hasta ahí hubiera quedado su respuesta, pero Tigresa arrugó el entrecejo y le dirigió una mirada interrogativa. Claro, la nena tiene el poder.

—Eso es algo que solo el universo sabe, hija— Aclaró mi padre —Yo no puedo saberlo. Ni yo, ni…

—¿Ni quien, viejo amigo?—.

Interrumpió la voz de Oogway desde la puerta. A veces me pregunto si eso de llegar e interrumpir es un don o simplemente se la pasa espiando tras las puertas... Shifu, al igual que Tigresa y yo, se enderezó en su lugar e inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto. Nunca me gustó saludar de tal manera, pero por _educación_ se supone que debo hacerlo. Así que lo hice.

Oogway sonrió en dirección a Tigresa y asintió, indicándole que hablara.

—¿Es cierto que nadie sabe a quien pertenece el pergamino?—.

Hum. ¿Como es posible tener quince años y que tu curiosidad siga pareciendo tan inocente como cuando niño?... Sencillamente, es algo de Tigresa que jamás cambiara.

—No, Tigresa— Respondió Oogway —El universo sabe y nosotros lo sabremos cuando tengamos que saber—.

—¿Y cuando será eso?—.

La mirada de Oogway se endureció, severa, como si Tigresa acabara de decir algo indebido, aunque ella mantenía la inocente curiosidad en sus ojos. De reojo, pude ver a Shifu mirarla con reproche y murmurar un severo "Tigresa"... Entonces, Oogway ablando su semblante, pero había algo más en su mirada.

—No es mala la curiosidad. Pero recuerda, niña, que la curiosidad mato al gato—.

De reojo miré a Tigresa, ella sonrió y asintió, para luego volver a cerrar los ojos y meditar... No seguiría preguntando, al menos, no por el momento.

_El universo sabe y nosotros lo sabremos cuando tengamos que saber. _Las palabras de Oogway seguían en mi cabeza, como un eco que se repite una y otra vez, seguido de la misma pregunta que Tigresa había hecho: ¿Cuando será ese momento?... La idea de ese rollo en mis manos era un sueño. El poder que eso otorgaba, ser el guerrero de guerreros.

Ese rollo seria mío. Nadie me lo arrebataría, ni siquiera Tigresa.

* * *

Una noche me levante por un baso de agua y al salir me encontré con ella en el pasillo… En su mano sostenía un vaso, aparentemente vacío, así que supongo que también iba a buscar agua. Su pijama había cambiado. Ya no era esa blusa larga que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y de mangas enormes. Era una camisola, bastante corto, con finos tirantes y puntilla en el pequeño escote, por el cual por cierto asomaba el inicio de sus pechos, pequeños pero firmes. Tal como había dicho una vez, Tigresa ya no era una niña.

Me quede congelado en mi lugar. Se veía hermosa, angelical, aun con la gélida mirada que me dirigía. No dijo nada, ni siquiera un gruñido, tan solo giró y se marchó... Me habré quedado un minuto parado, mirando por donde ella se había ido, antes de que el vaso en mi mano pesara y mi garganta seca me obligara a mover los pies para ir a por agua. Aún así, cada paso era pesado y mis pies se arrastraban por el suelo de madera como si fueran de piedra.

La cocina estaba a oscuras, pero me bastaba con la escasa luz natural que entraba por la puerta para manejarme. Entré, llené el vaso, lo terminé de un trago y lo volví a llenar, ya para llevarlo al cuarto. Entonces cuando voltee hacia la puerta, un par de ojos color carmín brillaron en la oscuridad y me hicieron pegar un respingo… Ella estaba sentada en la silla de hasta el otro extremo de la mesa, con su vaso en la mano. No se como no la vi al entrar. El brillo de sus ojos resaltaba en medio de la oscuridad, era imposible no verlos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Pregunté.

Mi voz sonó algo nerviosa, pero traté de disimularla con un semblante serio. Ella arqueó una ceja y apartó sus ojos de los míos, lo que realmente le agradecí... Años. Años pasan y aún me sorprende el control que puede tener sobre mi tan solo con mirarme a los ojos.

—Llegué aquí primero—Respondió, con la mirada fija en la mesa —Soy yo quien debería preguntar—.

Sonreí. No había sarcasmo, ni ironía en su voz. No recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que hablamos, no solo un intercambio de palabras, si no una conversación civilizada donde ninguno tirara indirectas para ninguno... Sin preguntar, hice a un lado la silla junto a mí y me senté, quedando a su derecha. Ella no levantó la mirada hacia mi, permaneció mirando la mesa como si fuera lo mas interesante, mientras trazaba el borde del baso con sus dedos.

—¿No tienes sueño?— Pregunté, antes de dar un trago de mi vaso.

Ella arrugó el entrecejo y la nariz, y sus labios se torcieron en una mueca. Me miró de reojo y tomó de su baso. Estaba haciendo tiempo, pensando. Sea lo que sea que me responda a continuación será mentira.

—No. No tenía sueño—.

Arquee una ceja... ¿No digo yo? Y ella aun cree que puede mentirme. Como si no la escuchara hablar en dormida casi todas las noches.

—Hum. Eso es raro— Murmuré, sin mucho interés —¿Sabes? Sigues hablando en dormida—.

—No... No puedo evi...vi...tarlo— Murmuró.

Tartamudeó y de reojo pude verla golpetear los dedos en la mesa y removerse en la silla. Estaba nerviosa, creo que temerosa de qué pudo haber dicho... En realidad lo único que logre entender fue mi nombre, pero tampoco parecía ser un sueño agradable. Hice una mueca ante la idea, no quería pensar que yo podría ser su pesadilla. Se que ella no me quiere, no como antes, y que ha perdido confianza en mi, pero no creo llegar a tal extremo.

—Sigues teniendo pesadillas—.

Ella asintió, casi con timidez, y se llevó la mano izquierda al otro brazo... Las cicatrices seguían ahí, como cuatro líneas delgadas contrastando en medio del pelaje anaranjado, aún un poco grandes para su brazo. Ella las tapó con su mano, pero aún así no las cubrió por completo.

¿Como no me había dado cuenta que la estaba lastimando?

—Emmm... Yo... Mejor me voy—.

Sin mirarme, hizo a un lado la silla y se levantó. No se molesto en tomar su vaso, lo dejó allí... Me levanté de mi lugar y la seguí. Ella más que caminar parecía correr, pero no me costó seguirle el paso. La llamé varias veces e incluso intenté sujetarla de la muñeca. Pero ella tan solo me ignoraba o se deshacía de mi agarre y seguía su camino.

—Tigresa, detente— Pedí, cuando llegamos a las barracas —Por favor—.

Ella estaba por entra a su cuarto, pero se detuvo al oírme. No volteó, tan solo se quedó parada frente a la puerta... Tomé una bocanada de aire y avancé, solo un par de pasos, para quedar tras ella. Si quisiera, podría agachar la cabeza y apoyarla en su hombro, podría besar su mejilla o incluso el cuello, pero no lo hice. Ni siquiera la toqué.

Esto no podía seguir así, tenía que haber alguna solución. No podía seguir fingiendo que ella no me importaba, cuando era todo lo contrario.

—No quiero que huyas de mi— Murmuré —Por favor, no lo hagas—.

—No huyo de ti. Solo quiero ir a dormir—.

Intentó abrir la puerta, pero la volví a cerrar. Ella gruñó y volteó, quedando de cara a mí... Mis brazos la acorralaban contra la puerta, con mis manos apoyada a cada lado de su cabeza. Pero ella, o no se dio cuenta o simplemente no quiso apartarme. Creo que el primero.

—Escúchame, tan solo pido que me escuches—.

Ella me miró a los ojos y lentamente asintió

—Se que pedirte perdón no alcanza, se que el daño ya esta hecho— Murmuré —Te herí, Tigresa, pero no quería hacerlo. Yo... jamás te lastimaría a propósito... estaba molesto, furioso de verte con el panda... y... no se... no me di cuenta... Creí que solo estabas enojadas, que con el tiempo volverías a hablarme, pero veo que no y no se como hacer para que me perdones—.

Ella me miraba, en silencio. Sus ojos enormes y brillantes, como dos rubíes en la oscuridad, penetraban profundo en mis ojos y por primera vez no supe identificar qué pasaba por su mente... Levanté una mano y acuné su rostro, cubriendo su mejilla. Por un momento, creí que se apartaría, pero no lo hizo. Sonreí y deslicé la punta de los dedos mas abajo. Por su cuello, pasando por su hombro hasta llegar a su brazo, a las cicatrices.

Ella tembló bajo mi toque, pero no se apartó. En ningún momento apartó sus ojos de los míos, mientras yo trazaba las cicatrices con mis dedos... El sentimiento era calido, dulce y tierno, acompañado de una nueva necesidad. Un impulso. Me pregunté si a ella le molestaría, pero no esperé la respuesta de mi subconsciente. Me agaché y besé su hombro. No me apartó. Repetí la acción, bajando por su brazo, hasta llegar a las cicatrices. Besé sus cicatrices, besé las heridas que yo mismo le había causado.

La rodee por la cintura, acercándola mas a mi, y apoyé mi mandíbula en el hombro de ella... Tigresa estaba quieta bajo mis brazo, creo que hasta tensa. Pero cuando me plantee la idea de soltarla, los brazos de ella me rodearon el cuello y su mano se posó en mi cabeza, reteniéndome.

—Perdí fuerza en ese brazo —Murmuró, cerca de mi oído. Su voz suave, casi tranquilizadora —A veces se me dormía y en más de una ocasión no supe manejarlo. Me costó un tiempo acostumbrarme... Quería perdonarte, Tai. No me gustaba estar enojada contigo, quería a mi hermano, pero no podía. Cada vez que veía mi brazo… Me dolía. Me duele—.

Ella dejó de hablar y el silenció volvió a llenar el lugar... No tenía ni idea, no sabia. Ella jamás había mencionado tener algún problema con su brazo, aunque si lo hubiera dicho Shifu le hubiera limitado en los entrenamientos. Tal vez por eso no lo dijo. Mi brazos se tensaron a su alrededor, furioso con migo mismo, pero la mano de ella acariciando mi cabeza me tranquilizaron.

—Perdón—.

No tenía sentido volver a decirlo, pero no tenía otra cosa por decir... Tigresa me apartó, rompiendo nuestro abrazo, pero aún con sus manos sobre mis hombros. Por un segundo, se me vino el pensamiento de que no llevaba nada de la cintura para arriba, pero se fue tan rápido como llegó. Tan solo me importaba mirar a sus ojos, estaban envueltos en lágrimas y una de ellas rodó por su mejilla.

Ella no contestó, pero no fue necesario. Su mirada lo decía todo... La volví a abrazar, esta vez, aprisionando sus brazos bajo los míos y apegando su cuerpo al mío. Tigresa tan solo se acurrucó en mi pecho, con el rostro oculto contra el hueco de mi cuello y una mano justo sobre mi corazón.

—Es tuyo—.

Antes de pensarlo, antes de meditarlo, las palabras ya había sido pronunciadas. Pero no me arrepentí... Ella se apartó de mi y me miró a los ojos, confundida.

—¿Que cosa?—.

Su mano aún seguía sobre mi corazón que, para ser sincero, latía mas rápido de lo que creo saludable. Sonreí y coloqué una mano sobre la de ella, presionándola sobre mi pecho.

—Es tuyo— Repetí, con mis ojos fijos en los de ella —Desde niños, Tigresa, siempre te perteneció—.

Porque crecer, no es solo aumentar de tamaño, cambiar de ideas, ni ver cosas a las que antes uno no le prestaba atención. Crecer es madurar, asumir las responsabilidades... Lo negué desde un principio. Negué mis sentimientos, la culpé a ella por algo de lo que ni yo mismo tenia la culpa y terminé lastimándola.

Pero ya no somos niños. Hemos crecido y no puedo simplemente ignorarlo. La amo... Cuando nos conocimos, aquella tarde en el prado, el sentimiento comenzó a crecer en mí. Aquellos ojos enormes, enormes, tiernos y feroces a la vez, me hipnotizaron. Eran del color de una gema, del color del rubí, y estaban tristes. Solos.

¿Por qué? Me habré preguntado miles de veces ¿Por qué ella?... Me la presentaron como una hermana, mi hermana, pero jamás fue eso. Fue mi amiga, fue más, y me he enamorado de ella.

Tan solo quedaban dos palabras por decir, aquellas que siempre evité, y luego... Ni yo sé.

—Te amo—.

* * *

**FIN…?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡NAH, QUE NI CREEN! QUE AUN FALTA EL EPILOGO XD**

**Bueno… Hasta aquí la narración de Tai Lung, el epilogo será narrado por Tigresa. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Cambiará la historia? ¿O será la misma? **

**Jejeje… Esta historia comenzó una hermosa tarde del 2013, mientras tomaba helado con mi querida amiga en el patio de casa... Al principio dudé en subirla, pues soy un poco sensible y estaba insegura a cerca de que cuanto agradaría. Pero ella, mi amiga, me convenció:**

**—No jodas y sube la puta historia, o te pateo el trasero y te haré un _crucio_—**

**Si, tiernas palabras de mi amiga... Pero bueno, así comenzó todo. Al principio solo era un One-Shot, que luego se dividió en dos, que luego fueron tres capitulos, hasta que terminó en esto... Jejeje Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el Epilogo.**

**P.D: Dejen review con su opinion... **


	6. Epilogo

**Eh aquí, en este lluvioso sábado de enero, el prometido epilogo... Espero les guste y si no, por favor, abstenerse de mandarme cañonazos de Lord Shen xD**

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece, de lo contrario no hubiera escrito esto.**

* * *

**Epilogo**

La tigresa de bengala en el espejo me devuelve la mirada nerviosa, mientras sus manos van abrochando los últimos botones de su chaleco... _Hoy es el dia._ Me repito, una y otra vez, tratando de convencerme de mi propia realidad. Años esperé para esto, desde niña, y hoy finalmente podré cumplir esa meta.

Mi padre se sentirá orgulloso de mí.

Unos minutos después, salgo de mi cuarto y me dirijo al de Tai Lung. No me molesto en tocar, no es necesario, solo entro... Tengo que reprimir una carcajada al verlo boca-abajo, con la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la cama ¡Y roncando! Nunca lo oí roncar. La sabana tan solo tapa parte de su espalda y la entrepierna, y la perversa idea de echar un ojo esta presente.

—_Es tuyo—._

Su voz se escucha en mis recuerdos y mi mente viaja hasta aquella noche... Mi mano en su pecho, mi mirada confusa, y su corazón latiendo desbocado bajo mi palma.

—_Es tuyo—_ Me repitió, mas seguro _—Desde niños, Tigresa, siempre te perteneció—._

Esa noche no supe que responder y hasta el momento, seis meses después, aún no se como expresarme en palabras. Pero el no me lo ha reclamado, esta feliz con saber que de alguna manera pueda corresponderle... _¡Estas demente!_ Me diría Po, si le contara esto. Y tal vez así sea. Pero sé que Tai Lung me quiere de verdad.

Sonrío, una sonrisa tímida, mientras camino hacia él. Se ve cansado y no quiero despertarlo, pero ya es hora. Entonces, su mano sujeta mi muñeca y me jala hacia él... Pierdo el equilibrio y caigo sobre su pecho. Lo oigo reír contra mi cuello, aun con los ojos cerrados, mientras sus brazos me aprisionan contra él. ¿No estaba dormido?

—Tai Lung, suéltame en este ins...

—Sshhh, calla. Me despertaras— Murmura, escondiendo el rostro en mi cuello.

No se como, he quedado de espaldas a él. Sus piernas aprisionan las mías, uno de sus brazos esta bajo mi cabeza, haciendo de almohada, y el otro me rodea y retiene contra él... Es un abrazo "cucharita" y me ruborizo al percatarme de que su orgullo masculino presiona contra mi.

—Tai, es enserio. Levántate—.

No quiero apartarme, mucho menos levantarme. Me gusta que me abrace de esta manera tan intima. Pero la idea de que venga Shifu y nos atrape me asusta... Algún dia se lo tendremos que decir, pero ese dia no será hoy. Ni siquiera se como llamar a esto, a nosotros. _Novios._ Dijo Tai Lung, y tal vez tenga razón, pero esa palabra se siente rara en mi, extraña.

Sin embargo, desobedeciendo cualquier orden, sus labios juegan por mi hombro hasta llegar a mi cuello... _Oh, no. No por favor._ Suplico mentalmente, pero cualquier palabra que quisiera decir es remplazada por un vergonzoso quejido.

Listo, estoy en sus manos. ¿Por que había venido en un principio?... Besando mi cuello, gira en la cama y se coloca encima de mí. Sus piernas entre las mías, en su propio espacio, y sus manos me sujetan las muñecas por encima de mi cabeza. Debería patearle la entre pierna, por cabrón, pero tan solo puedo pensar en como sus labios recorren mí cuello, suben hasta mi mandíbula y terminan en los míos.

—Mmm... Me gustaría despertar así todos los días— Murmura.

Antes de que pueda responder, sus dientes atrapan mi labio inferior y tiran suavemente de este... Le jalo del pelaje de la nuca, exigiendo más, y ahogo un gemido cuando me vuelve a besar. Entonces, se aparta y puedo verlo a los ojos, oscurecidos y brillantes. No puedo hacer más que sonreír.

—¿Buenos días?— Saludo.

Su sonrisa se ensancha y me roba un casto beso... _Si, casto. Como no._ Me burlo en mis adentros.

—Buenos días—.

Me da un ligero beso en la nariz, y salta fuera de la cama. Yo también me levanto, pero permanezco sentada... Lo veo caminar por el cuarto, repasando su bien formada espalda, sus hombros anchos, su estrecha cadera. Entonces, recuerdo que cuando entré me pregunté si que tapaba la sabana, pero ¡Oh, sorpresa! Lleva ropa interior.

De repente todo está oscuro y tardo tres segundos en darme cuenta que una tela blanca ha impactado en mi cara... ¡Ah! ¡Un calzoncillo!

—¡Tai Lung!—.

Con las mejillas al rojo vivo arrojo la prenda a un lado y le dirijo una mirada de mala muerte. Pero él solo se ríe, ya vestido con un pantalón morado.

—No seas mirona— Me reprende, con falso enfado —Me ruborizas—.

Ruedo los ojos ante su último comentario, pero no puedo evitar reír... Esta de buen humor, incluso juguetón, lo que es un poco raro en él. Suele ser mas reservado, fácil de enojar, y con un semblante que pasa de serio a una sonrisa torcida, solo para volver a ser serio. En pocas palabras: es de un humor cambiante. Por lo que es raro hallarlo de buenos ánimos por más de diez minutos.

Tomados de las manos, salimos de su cuarto al pasillo de las barracas. Pero no avanzamos ni cinco pasos, cuando una sensación amara en la boca del estomago me hace detener... Él se voltea a verme y arquea una ceja, casi con burla.

—¿Que sucede?—.

—Sabes que dia es hoy ¿Cierto?— Pregunto.

No se ni porque lo pregunte, no era eso lo que quería decir. Pero al pronunciar las palabras, la sensación amarga se trasladó de mi estomago hasta mi paladar. Como un presentimiento... Entonces, aquella sonrisa torcida de su rostro se esfumó y su semblante se ensombreció. En menos de un segundo, su mirada se oscureció.

—Si—.

Fue todo lo que respondió. Soltó mi mano y acarició mi mejilla con su pulgar, pero el toque se sintió frío y distante... No me esperó, tan solo dio media vuelta y siguió caminando. Me quede parada en el pasillo por unos segundos, mirando en su dirección, hasta que un frío estremecimiento me obliga a volver a la realidad. Seguí caminando, tratando de ignorar aquello. Sin embargo, el sabor amargo seguía allí.

* * *

Y aquella tarde, cuando el es momento, el sabor amargo sigue allí... Estoy en el salón de los héroes, parada frente a Oogway, con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante. Junto a mí, Tai Lung imita mi posición. Lo que son segundos, parecen ser horas. Estoy emocionada, pero a la vez asustada. Quiero ese titulo, quiero obtener el pergamino del dragón para enorgullecer a mi padre. De reojo, miro a Tai Lung, pero él no es conciente de ello. Su atención esta fija en el dragón dorado que cuelga del techo, en lo que su boca protege. Se que también lo quiere y si es él quien lo consigue me alegraré igual.

Pero Oogway voltea a ver a Shifu y niega con la cabeza. Mi padre tan solo asiente, aceptando su decisión... Una punzada de decepción golpea mi pecho, pero se va cuando Shifu nos dedica una cálida sonrisa a ambos. Todo está bien. Todo sucede por algo y si no fue de esa manera es porque no tenia que ser así. En ese momento, un potente rugido llama la atención de todos, seguido por el azote de las puertas al cerrase.

—¡No puede ser!— Oigo gritar a Tai Lung, afuera del salón —Esto no es correcto. Yo...

Y su voz se va apagando, a medida que se va alejando del lugar... Me quedo paralizada en mi lugar, consternada por su reacción. Entonces, el sabor amargo aparece nuevamente en mi boca y el estomago se me hace un nudo. Tengo un mal presentimiento y sé que tiene que ver con esto.

Me voy al salón de entrenamientos, la cocina, las barracas... No lo encuentro por ningún lado. Lo busco por cada lugar que conozco del palacio, pero no lo encuentro. No esta. Finalmente, cansada, decido esperarlo en su cuarto. Pero las horas pasan y no aparece. Hasta que me quedo dormida en su cama.

* * *

Mmm... Algo me acaricia la mejilla. Sonrío, adormilada, pero no abro los ojos. Se quien es, conozco esa mano, y me permito ronronear por la caricia. Entonces, los recuerdos de esta tarde invaden mi cabeza y me enderezo en mi lugar, asustada.

Frente a mi esta Tai Lung y aunque estoy enfada por que se haya ido así, no puedo evitar echarle los brazos al cuello.

—¿Donde has estado?— Exijo saber.

Pero sé que algo no esta bien. El no me devuelve el abrazo, ni siquiera contesta... Me aparto, con mis manos a cada lado de su rostro, y lo miro a los ojos. Son sombríos, oscurecidos por algo que no puedo identificar. Por acto reflejo, le suelto y me aparto de él.

—¿Que has hecho?— Inquiero, temerosa. Su silencio me exaspera —¡Respóndeme, Tai Lung!—.

Su mirada no cambia, pero sus labios esbozan una torcida sonrisa... Me esta ocultando algo, algo muy feo, y me desespera no saber qué. Sin responder, sujeta mi rostro entre sus manos y me besa. Duro, exigente, y me cuesta seguirle el ritmo. Su lengua invade mi boca, explorando, y sus dientes mordisquean mi labio inferior. Nunca me ha besado así, con tal violencia.

—¿Me amas?— Pregunta, jadeando, una vez roto el beso. No se que contestar —Tigresa ¿Me amas, si o no?—.

Sus manos aun sujetan mi rostro y su voz suena enfadada, severa. Exige una respuesta. Por un segundo, la imagen del Tai Lung que me hizo las cicatrices del brazo aparece en mi mente, pero rápidamente lo aparto... Nunca se lo he dicho, no con palabras, pero veo dolor en su mirada y sé que necesita oírlo.

—Si— Murmuro —Si. Te amo—.

—Prométeme una cosa—.

—¿Que?—.

—¿Promete que siempre me amaras?—.

Lo miro, confundida. ¿A que viene esto? Pero igualmente asiento.

—Lo prometo—.

El sonríe y me vuelve a besar, esta vez más tierno y suave. Pero me sabe a poco. Es idéntico a nuestro primer beso, aquel que nos dimos una noche en mi cuarto. Es como si quisiera dar su alma con aquella acción, demostrar sus sentimientos por medio de una caricia, es idéntico a... _una despedida._ La idea me aterra. ¿Que está pasando?

—Yo también, Tigresa. Te amo—.

Se aparta de mí y sale del cuarto... Una sensación de vacío me envuelve y de repente hace frío. De repente, estoy sola y sé que esto es más grave de lo que puedo imaginar. Me quedo sentada en la cama, pesando en lo que ha dicho, y aun así sin comprender. Hasta que una remota posibilidad aparece en mi mente, junto a unas palabras que el me dijo hacia unos años: _Quiero ese rollo, Tigresa. Es mi meta y lo conseguiré cueste lo que me cueste._ El no lo haría ¿O si?

—¡No!— El chillido escapó de mis labios antes de poder evitarlo —¡Tai Lung! ¡Espera!—.

* * *

Pero es demasiado tarde... Cuando llego, el saló de los héroes esta destrozado, al igual que las escaleras de la entrada. Las puertas, las armas, las reliquias sagradas. Todo esta destruido. Pero no es eso lo que me importa.

Mi padre esta de rodillas junto al estanque de lágrimas sagradas, herido, y junto a él Oogway se apoya en su bastón. Pero lo que me deja paralizada en mi lugar es Tai Lung. Esta tirado en medio del salón, inmóvil, con la fuerza suficiente solo para respirar... Inevitablemente, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y algunas corren por mis mejillas.

—¿Q... q... que has hecho?— Susurro, y no puedo evitar tartamudear.

Todos voltean a verme, pero los únicos ojos que me importan son aquellos ambarinos que se esfuerzan para mirarme desde el suelo... No puede moverse, no puede hablar. Pero su mirada me lo dice todo. A paso lento, precavido, entro al salón y me dejo caer de rodillas junto a él. Veo por el rabillo del ojo que Shifu quiere detenerme, pero Oogway lo detiene a él.

Sostengo su cabeza entre mis manos, apoyándola en mi regazo... Sin saber qué mas hacer, le acaricio la mejilla. Quiero llorar, pero no hay lágrimas en mis ojos.

—¿Por que?—.

Cierra los ojos, cansados, como si oír eso le doliera. No espero respuesta. Sé que no puede moverse, y creo que mejor así, por lo que no espero que pueda hablar. Pero con algo de esfuerzo, logra pronunciar dos palabras.

—Lo... Lo... Siento—.

* * *

**FIN.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ahora si, llegamos al final... Estoy llorando ¿O es una basurita en el ojo? Emmm sip, es una basurita jajaja**

**Gracias a quienes agregaron esta corta historia a favoritos, a quienes comentaron, a quienes se molestaron en seguir cada actualización y quien quiera que se haya tomado un tiempito para leer esto.**

**Les confieso algo, me sentí tentada en matar a Tigresa... Si, como leyeron. Quería matar a Tigresa por medio de un ataque de ira de Tai Lung y al final poner una escena de el llorando junto a ella, arrepentido. Pero luego dije ¡Nah! Esta gente es peligrosa, y me matará mientras duermo.**

**Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir aquí. Así que me voy, pero antes quiero avisarles algo... Tengo una continuación de este fic. Pero ustedes e dirán si quieren que lo suba o prefieren quedarse con este final.**

**He aquí, nombre y sumary:**

**Más que un Hermano (titulo no oficial): **Han pasado veinte años. Todo ha cambiado, en especial Tigresa. Es adulta, casada y con una pequeña hija de tan solo meses. Solo ella sabe lo que pasó hace tanto tiempo, antes de que Tai Lung fuera llevado a la prisión de shorh-gom. Su vida es perfecta... o eso cree. Porque los recuerdos de aquel que fue mas que un hermano reviven cuando su regreso amenaza con destruir mucho más que al Guerrero Dragón. ¿Será Tai Lung solo un mal recuerdo? ¿O el sentimiento seguirá ahí, dormido en su corazón?

**Si les parece interesante, lo subiré. Si no, bueno, este puede ser un buen final también y la historia será la misma que todos conocemos.**

**En fin, un saludo a todos nos leeremos en otra historia :3**


End file.
